home is where the heart is
by krissystvs
Summary: what if Balinor hadn't been killed fighting off the soldiers on the way to Camelot, Merlin takes him to Ealdor as promised. But when Uther doesn't like the idea of Merlin being a dragonlords son, will Arthur be able to get his friend back home or will he never see him again? I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Chapter 9 up now
1. before the battle

**Home is where the heart is**

**Chap 1:**

Balinor woke around early sunrise; he looked at his surroundings and momentarily forgot why he was out in the forest. Then he looked at the 2 boys sprawled out on the ground. He smiled at the younger one, this was Merlin. His... son. Balinor still had trouble adjusting to the fact that he'd had a son this long and hadn't even known he'd existed. He spotted the small wooden creature he was making the night before. He smiled and placed it by the sleeping boy's head, just in time for the other boy; Prince Arthur to stir.

"Uurgh." He stretched his arms out and also looked around his surroundings. He noticed Merlin was still asleep but Balinor was wide awake. "Morning Balinor." The dragon lord looked towards the prince and nodded.

"Good morning Sire." He looked towards Merlin and smiled "Is he always a heavy sleeper?" He asked with a hint of humour in his voice. Arthur also looked towards the sleeping servant and laughed.

"Absolutely, he's hell to try and get up for work on a morning." He paused to think "Come to think of it, he's normally quite homesick when we stay over night somewhere, I can't remember him ever sleeping in this long." Balinor just shrugged.

"These woods are some comfort, he maybe feels at home here" Suddenly Arthur stopped and turned towards the bushes.

"What's wrong?" Balinor asked in concern. Arthur silenced him just as Merlin began to stir. Arthur quickly rushed over and covered Merlin's mouth over, making the boy jump in shock.

"Quiet Merlin, there's someone out there." Arthur hushed. Without warning, at least 10 soldiers jumped out of the bushes. Arthur let go of Merlin and rushed for his sword. Merlin and Balinor did the same. The soldiers were definitely Cendred's as they showed the mark of Cendred on their armour. Arthur was able to knock out 2 by himself but it was an unfair fight as it was still 8 against 3. (Technically 2 because Merlin couldn't hold a sword properly.) Balinor also put up a brave fight, knocking out another man by his sword. Then he noticed Merlin drop his sword. Balinor growled _"you're not taking him away from me now" _He quickly ran over to Merlin and made the knight lose his own sword. Merlin watched with pride but caught sight of another knight coming to the side of Balinor.

"No!" Merlin shouted and his eyes turned a bright gold as an invisible force threw the knight into a tree knocking him unconscious. Balinor looked at him with thanks. Merlin returned it with a cheerful smile. Within moments, the knights were either dead, unconscious or had fled and the three were left alone. Arthur went over to Merlin and patted his shoulder.

"You two aren't bad swordsmen; maybe I should start training you, Merlin." He laughed. Balinor laughed at the look on Merlin's face at the thought of being left with a sword. Arthur rode ahead whilst Merlin talked more with Balinor on their ride home.

"So Merlin, I never asked, how old are you?" The question had been bugging him all day but he kept forgetting to ask it.

"I'm 17." He answered, quietly. Balinor guessed he didn't want Arthur to hear so kept his voice quiet. Balinor laughed.

"Great I've still got a teenager, this should be fun." He joked, but then noticed Merlin wasn't laughing along side him. He put a hand on his shoulder (they're riding on the same horse in case any one is wondering!) "Son what's wrong?" He felt Merlin trembling a little. "Merlin?"

"I...I just can't help but think, we could've had such a great life over the past 17 years if you didn't have to leave, and...And soon, I'll be grown up, and back to living in Camelot maybe somewhere else, and it might be just the same as before." He said sadly. Balinor felt his heart break, had his son been feeling this way since he found out?

"Merlin, I promise, once I stop Kilgarrah and Uther let's me go. We can both go back to Ealdor and we can spend whatever time we have left, together, nothing but us and your mother." Merlin gave a shaky nod and turned round to face his father. Balinor looked sadly at his sad face, he then gently told him to keep his eyes on the road, still holding on to his shoulders, to offer what little comfort he could to the sad child. Within short moments Arthur shouted to the pair.

"We're about 20 minutes away from Camelot; if we hurry we can get their unnoticed by the dragon." Merlin nodded and proceeded to hurry his horse on. As Arthur had said the dragon missed them, as he was somewhere in the upper area at the moment. As soon as they had dismounted guards rushed up to Balinor and drove him towards the king. Merlin took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Balinor's comfort leave his shoulders. He looked to Arthur.

"Where...Where are they taking him?" He asked cautiously. Arthur mentally tried to follow the guard's steps and came to a conclusion.

"They're taking him to my father, come on, he'll want to know I'm back anyway." Merlin followed his master as he was led to the great hall. They just managed to beat Balinor and the knights as they had ran. They suddenly burst into the great hall just in time to see Balinor dragged in by the strong knights. Merlin silently gasped at the horrible treatment his father was getting. Gaius noticed the two boys and stood over next to them, slowly taking Merlin's hand to offer what comfort he could. Merlin shivered as Uther's voice rose at the sight of Balinor.

"So, there were more of you hiding out, how do I know you don't have some more magic foes in your little hiding place." He spat viciously. Balinor growled.

"You, Sire had no right to executed my people like we were monsters, we had done nothing against you yet, you are blinded with evil, I was forced to leave all I had because of you!" he cried, desperately forcing himself not to mention he had a love and a son. Arthur had had enough of their arguing and stepped forward.

"Father, I'm sure there is a more important issue to deal with than your constant bickering." Uther growled once more but admitted defeat and nodded.

"Very well Arthur." He looked sharply at Balinor "Dragon lord, you will help our knights kill this dragon and then you will await judgement upon return." Balinor scowled. Merlin grew cold. Await judgment, he had just assumed that Balinor would be able to leave peacefully, was he at a possibility of getting killed. Gaius felt Merlin tremble and gently squeezed his hand whispering soothing words to him, out of the eyes of the king. "You will wait until the night falls in the dungeons." Merlin looked ready to protest but Gaius beat him to it.

"My Lord, Balinor is destroying the dragon for us, the least we can do is offer him a bit more hospitality." Uther looked outraged

"You expect me to treat him like a guest?" he asked angrily. Gaius quickly shook his head.

"Not at all sire, but I suggest either staying in the servant's quarter's or even my own chambers, if it put's your mind at ease, I will even have a guard posted outside the door." Uther pondered this for a moment then stiffly nodded.

"If you see it appropriate Gaius I will place him with you and your ward. But I warn you Balinor" he pointed a finger at the dragonlord "Any trouble and you will regret it severely." Balinor nodded.

"I assure you my Lord; once this dragon is defeated you shall hear no more from me." The king turned away.

"I sincerely hope not." He muttered under his breath. And he motioned the guards to escort Balinor to Gaius' chambers. Merlin was gently shaking as he walked. When they reached the room the guards left and Merlin sat away from his father and Uncle. Gaius looked sadly at the boy sat down twiddling his thumbs. He whispered in Balinor's ear.

"I think you should talk to him, he was quite scared at the thought of you being killed." Balinor nodded and slowly walked over to his son and put a hand round his shoulders. Merlin slowly looked up and snuggled into his father. Balinor looked at his Son and for the first time, he saw the real fright in his eyes.

"Merlin, you know it will be alright. The dragon will be defeated and we'll get to go home." Merlin mumbled something quietly "what was that son?" he asked. Merlin sighed.

"What if we don't. Uther said that you'll have to take judgement. What's he going to do to you?" he asked quickly, obviously trying to stay calm, Balinor thought. He gently drew Merlin into a soft embrace and rubbed his back.

"It's alright, we'll get through this, I promise." All Merlin did was sniff in reply. Balinor brought him forwards and gently rubbed his cheek, discarding any falling tears that were slowly making their way out of Merlin's eyes. " Shh," he cooed pulling Merlin into his chest again as the boy started to sob. "Shh, it's alright we'll both be fine, Shh" Gaius watched on in sadness at the two. Merlin had sounded so happy at getting to be with his father after so long, and all Uther has done was slowly shatter his dreams. Gaius gently walked over to the table and prepared some broth for the three. By the time had finished, Merlin was done crying and he was just being held by his father because that was what they both needed right now. Comfort from each other

"I brought you some dinner, you'll probably need it for tonight." Balinor nodded and gently pried Merlin away from him still keeping a hold in him, but still enough space for them both to eat. After they had finished Balinor let Merlin rest on his shoulder so he had enough energy for tonight. This left Gaius and him privacy to talk.

"I wanted to thank you Gaius. For everything." Gaius scoffed.

"Nonsense, I couldn't watch Uther treat you like an animal even after you're still fighting the dragon." Balinor chuckled.

"Well, that and everything else. You saved me during the great purge, you've looked after Merlin and..." he sighed " just thank you for being so kind Gaius, I couldn't have asked for anyone better." They both smiled at each other.

"Well the purge, I didn't want any one to die, Uther was blinded by grief, I myself was nearly killed. As for caring for Merlin...well he's my nephew and he is the closest thing to family I could have at the moment." He smiled sadly "he brought joy into my life this boy. I was just a lonely old man, nearing his time before Merlin came. Then...he changed me, made me into someone I would like to be. A boy so young with the weight of the world on his shoulders. I always wonder how he does it." Balinor looked sadly at Merlin.

"Does he cope Gaius, I mean it's been a few years now you've looked after him is he alright here." Gaius paused then slightly shook his head.

"It's so hard for him. He's made miracles happen but he can't take credit for them. He's had to watch those he's loved die around him. It's been more than a couple of times that he's thought of himself as a monster." Gaius recited sadly. Balinor looked in shock at the last statement. He looked down at Merlin's still form and gently pressed a kiss to his head.

"You're not a monster Merlin, and you never will be nor have you ever been." He whispered not caring that Merlin probably wasn't even listening. He looked to the window and saw that sunset was nearing. He looked once more at Merlin then sadly at Gaius.

"Why does he have to fight with them. According to Arthur his sword skills are limited and he's just a boy. What kind of heart does Uther have to send young to a battle to fight _His _wars?" Gaius shook his head.

"It's because he works as Prince Arthur's manservant, he has to go everywhere that he does. Well except Council meetings." Balinor looked down.

"I understand, it just seem so immoral." All of a sudden a guard knocked on the door Gaius went to answer it while Balinor gently shook Merlin awake. He mumbled softly opening bleary eyes to see his father smiling down on him. "Time to get up, you have to get Prince Arthur ready." Merlin quietly groaned

"Can't the prat get ready himself?" he cheekily asked. Balinor laughed at the nickname.

"I'm sure he could but you don't want to get in trouble to you?" Merlin shook his head. Merlin wanted to share one last hug with his father but the guards standing at the door may have found it a tad suspicious so he just gave his father one of his famous cheeky grins and then left to tend to the prince. Balinor laughed at his son but then turned serious as he was taken away by the guards. Gaius watched them drag him away and sighed. He thought about what would happen to poor Merlin if Balinor was sentenced to death. Would he succumb to depression or something much worse?


	2. starting to notice

**Home is where the heart is**

**Chap 2: An unbeatable battle**

Balinor was lead to the gates by the guards holding him. He growled silently, why did they have to take such control of him he wasn't going to run away now. He watched as the knights, lead by Arthur and Merlin rode out on their horses. Merlin caught sight of Balinor and formed a small smile. Balinor gently smiled back then noticed Merlin wasn't wearing anything remotely protective. He mentally cursed him for not thinking off himself for once rather than others. The horses stopped and the guards walked up to Arthur.

"Balinor will have to have share with Merlin as we have no other spare horses, and no matter what my father say, he his still helping us we shouldn't make him walk all the way." Balinor smiled realising that Arthur was barely anything like his father. Arthur caught his smile and tried to return it without the guards spotting. They lead him towards Merlin's horse where he grabbed onto the boys shoulders. Merlin turned round and silently said good luck with his eyes. It was obvious to see Merlin was a little frightened. Balinor held onto his shoulders like he had on the journey to Camelot. Trying to offer what comfort he could. He gently whispered into his son's ear.

"No matter what happens out there Merlin, just I want you know that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, I promise." He quietly heard Merlin whisper back "I know you will" Balinor smiled and patted the boys shoulder.

The ride wasn't very long but that was because it appeared the dragon spotted them sooner than they had interpreted. The men quickly jumper off their horses and scattered around the dragon, unfortunately the beast was quickly and shot fire at one half of them knocking them to the ground. Merlin watched on horrified. He knew this was his doing and He slowly let a tear fall at the fact that this was his fault. Balinor tried to catch the dragon's attention but it wouldn't listen. He finally lost it and shouted to the dragon directly using his dragon Lord skills. The dragon turned round, as did his tail Merlin noticed. He saw the tail heading towards Arthur and quickly tried to get his attention.

"Arthur look out!" he cried. But Arthur couldn't hear him, so Merlin pushed him out of the way, getting it by the dragon's tail himself. Arthur sat up horrified and ran over to Merlin shaking him.

"Merlin. Merlin Wake up!" he cried desperately. Balinor knew he had the dragon's attention now but another thing had caught is attention. Merlin was on the ground. Bleeding and unconscious. He ran over to his son. Desperately trying not to cry. Arthur saw him come over.

"Shouldn't you be controlling the dragon?" he asked exasperated. Balinor shook his head.

"I spoke the words of the old religion, he has to listen to me and only obey my next command, and he cannot do anything whilst I have this control over him." He said quickly trying to assess Merlin's injuries. Arthur nodded then noticed Balinor's worry over him. Balinor are you alright, he should be fine he just need's caring for by Gaius when we get back" Balinor shook his head.

"No. I promised he would be alright, he trusted me and I let him down." Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

"No... Merlin shoved me out of the way, you had to control the dragon, this wasn't your fault. Besides why did you promise him?" he asked suspiciously.

"He was scared; he told me when I got on his horse. In fact he told me that whenever there is a beast of some kind you have to fight, he never likes going out to fight it. So I tried to comfort him, which did absolutely nothing for him." Arthur nodded pretending to believe the story, but in reality asking himself why Balinor has such a close relationship with Merlin as though they are old friends.

"You go and take care of the dragon, I'll look after Merlin." Balinor slowly nodded, feely depressed at having to leave Merlin. But he had to do his duty. He walked over to the dragon and spoke with solemn words.

"Kilgarrah!" He called. The dragon looked at him.

"You don't know what you're doing Balinor, helping a Pendragon is a crime against all other magic users." Balinor shook his head.

"I'm not doing this for Uther. I'm doing this for Arthur and the rest of Camelot. The majority of them were probably not even around during the great purge, they should have no reason to fear only because their king has made foolish decisions." Kilgarrah breathed and closed his large eyes.

"And the young prince?" He asked, possibly knowing the answer already but wanted to hear Balinor's judgement on it.

"Arthur is nothing like his father, I have already seen enough to prove." Arthur watched on in wonder, he had no idea Balinor was doing all this for him and not because he was forced to. Arthur believed that Balinor had changed his mind about his decisions.

"Then what is it you wish" The dragon asked solemnly Balinor smirked

"I want you to leave this place and you are never to return. Celebrate your freedom in peace. Cherish the life that is now and enjoy a life away from the tyranny of Uther Pendragon." Arthur stared in awe. He assumed that Balinor was going to kill the dragon not let it go. The dragon then obeyed and spread it's large wings and flew away into the distance. Balinor walked over to Arthur and the still Merlin. Arthur had an angry expression on his face.

"Why did you let him go, he could terrorise another town, or even come back!" he cried in frustration. Balinor put a hand on his shoulder.

"He cannot, I have forbidden him to. And to a dragon, the word of it's dragonlord is law, if they are to break it then there are sever consequences." Arthur winced. "Also, he is the last of his kind. He has spent the last two decades living in a prison. He is nearing his time. Denying him freedom and peace for the rest of his life would have been a cruel act. Much like what your father has done." Arthur shook his head.

"I still don't understand." Balinor spoke deeply.

"This Arthur, if you were the last of you kind, you had been locked up for the best of your life and you were expected to be killed. You would want to make the most of what time you have left without someone taking it away from you." Arthur nodded finally understanding "Your father doesn't need to know, for all he will hear will be that you dealt a mortal blow against him." Arthur nodded again realising that this would not only save Balinor's neck but it would also prevent his father wasting time searching for a dragon that could be elsewhere by now. Balinor looked at Merlin, he gently caressed his hair. Arthur noticed this gesture and it seemed suspicious but Arthur would ask Balinor about it later.

"We should get him back to Gaius; he can take care of him." Balinor nodded and picked Merlin up bridal style, trying to keep him as comfortable as possible. Once again, Arthur noticed the same bonding as before that Balinor had to Merlin. Perhaps he reminded Balinor of someone he was close to. As soon as they reached the castle gates Arthur found his arms full of Guinevere. She leaned onto his shoulder as he gently hugged her back. Balinor raised an eyebrow at the affection.

"Didn't know you were currently in a relationship." He joked. Arthur scowled mockingly when Gaius came running towards them. He took a look at Merlin in Gaius arms and gasped.

"Oh Merlin, my boy. What happened?" he asked looking at Balinor. Balinor bowed his head. He didn't want to say what had caused his boy to get injured. Fortunately, Arthur stepped in.

"He was trying to save me, when Balinor called the dragon, it turned around and the tail was about to hit me." He recited solemnly "I didn't even notice it was coming until Merlin pushed me out the way. I might e the one unconscious right now if it wasn't for him." Gaius grimaced, trying to imagine how getting hit by a dragon's tail would hurt. He motioned for Balinor to bring Merlin to his infirmary.

"Of course." Balinor replied "but will he be alright?" he asked worry evident in his voice which both Gwen and Arthur noticed. Gaius nodded.

"He will be a little bruised however, but he will need care, which he won't get if we remain standing here." He said sternly. Balinor once again nodded and hurried off behind Gaius with Merlin loosely in his arms. Leaving Gwen and Arthur behind wondering.

"Balinor seems fairly worried about Merlin." Gwen commented. Arthur nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, he was near tears when Merlin was struck down in the field." Both looked towards one another. "I mean they barely know each other, they couldn't have developed a bond that quickly. Could they?" He looked towards Gwen. She shrugged.

"Maybe not with other people, but Merlin makes friends with anybody." She giggled "so it'll come as no surprise if he's gotten along with Balinor already." Arthur shrugged also.

"But still it seems a bit strange." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much." She commented, grabbing Arthur's arm "But let's check on Merlin, anyway make sure he's alright." Arthur nodded and followed the girl he loved to Gaius chambres.


	3. unveiling the truth

**Home is where the heart is **

**Chap 3**

When Arthur and Gwen arrived at Gaius' chambers they were met with a touching sight. Balinor was gently rubbing circles on Merlin's comatose hand as though trying to wake him up. Arthur was starting too get very suspicious about the relationship between the two. Gwen was a little less suspicious as she had only momentarily met Balinor but still had her doubts about his closeness with Merlin. Arthur walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him Balinor; he's gotten through worse than this." He consoled. Balinor didn't even appear to acknowledge that he had heard Arthur. So he continued "But...well we wanted to speak to you privately." Balinor slowly turned to him. So did Gwen, she didn't really know what he wanted. Balinor bowed his head.

"Your going to take me to your father so he can sentence me to whatever he sees fit." Arthur paused then gasped.

"No!" he cried. Balinor had helped them he wasn't about to let him die that easily. "We just want to talk about something else." Balinor looked at him confused. "It's about your relationship with Merlin." Balinor gave a silent sigh then stood up.

"Where do you see private?" he asked still trying to get used to being in the castle. Arthur paused.

"Well I would have said my chambers except, my father would be convinced that you were trying to get to you. Well that and there will be guards and knights all the way along that corridor." Then Gwen piped up.

"What about my home, it's in the lower town and not the first place Uther is likely to look." Arthur nodded his confirmation and led Balinor away. Balinor caught a quick glance at Merlin not wanting to leave him alone. Gaius then reappeared from Merlin's room.

"I will take care of him for you, he'll be fine." Balinor nodded his thanks.

"Thank you Gaius." Again this puzzled Arthur and Gwen, wondering why he was so protective of Merlin and that they barely knew each other.

**MERLIN BALINOR MERLIN BALINOR MERLIN BALINOR MERLIN BALINOR**

Later in Gwen's home Arthur and Gwen sat down facing Balinor in one of the few seats in the small cottage. Arthur Began.

"Now Balinor you get the overall reason as to why we need to talk to you. Right?" he asked. Balinor nodded slightly but Arthur and Gwen could see some hesitance in his answer.

"You want to ask about the closeness between me and Merlin, right?" he confirmed Arthur nodded. Balinor sighed; he knew it would come out eventually. "Please." He begged "If I tell you this I'm asking you to swear it will not repeat this to anyone, especially anyone." Arthur and Gwen both nodded but Gwen had a little hesitance in her answer also, as she did not want to risk execution another time. Arthur spoke up.

"What, will it get Merlin in trouble?" Balinor nodded.

"But not just Merlin, both his Mother and possibly Gaius will be at risk if Uther knew." Arthur gasped.

"How do you know Hunith?" he asked, curious as to whether this had anything to do with their problem. Balinor sighed and began from the beginning.

"You see before the great purge I was a free man, able to roam free in either Camelot's or Cendred's borders without fear for my life. I came across a village in Cendred's kingdom once. The name of the village. Ealdor. And I met a woman there. This was when I met Hunith.

(_FLASHBACK) (_**PRESENT SPEAKING) (**Present thinking)

_Balinor searched the quiet village looking for somewhere to rest his head. He came across a group of women, planting seeds in the fields. Balinor realised that these women were preparing for winter and it would be rude to intrude into their lives when they were at risk. _

"_Are you alright." He heard a woman's voice behind him. He turned round and was greeted with the most beautiful blue eyes and pale face he'd ever seen. And her voice was so beautiful. She continued to speak. "Are you new here, I don't think I've seen you around the village before." She observed. Balinor bowed his head sheepishly. Silently cursing himself for blushing at the woman speaking again._

"_Err...yes... I mean no... I'm... I'm a traveller; I'm just passing through the villages." He stuttered as he spoke. The woman giggled and held her hand out._

"_I'm Hunith, just in case you were wondering." She said with a smile. Balinor took the hand and graciously kissed it gently._

"_Balinor." He replied. Now Hunith blushed as his affection. "You don't suppose there is anywhere I can stay around here, I was planning on going onto Camelot in a few days but I haven't rested in a good while." Hunith smiled and took his hand._

"_There's plenty of room at my home, I normally have room for those who have lost their homes over the bad season." Balinor quickly shook his head._

"_Oh no I couldn't intrude, especially with the winter coming; I couldn't bear it if you died over the starvation period." He begged but Hunith just laughed._

"_I live alone so the starvation period doesn't often affect me and it's also nice to now that you have so little faith in my survival skills." She giggled, as did Balinor. She grabbed his hand once more and let him too the little cottage that was her home. Balinor had only one thought in his head. "I think I'm in love."_

"**Wait hold on a second!" Arthur gasped. "Are you telling us you were in love with Merlin's mother?" Balinor stifled a laugh at the look at the faces of the two. Gwen two was in shock.**

"**But how come Merlin's never mentioned you, and neither did Hunith when we went to Ealdor?" Gwen asked. Balinor bowed his head.**

"**This is where it starts to change." He said with sorrow**

_Balinor didn't stay for just a few days he happened to stay for a whole week. He told Hunith about him being a dragon lord and how he has travelled so many worlds. And Hunith described her life in the village. It wasn't much conversation but it was enough to entertain them both. Then the time came for Balinor to leave. He knew that he couldn't stay In Ealdor when there was so much out there. But he felt like he couldn't part with Hunith. But she calmed them both. She would come and visit often as her brother worked as a physician there on the condition that when he finds the time that he comes and visits. He agreed and they parted but not before sharing a kiss. They could hear a few comments in the background from the other villagers but ignored them. Then Balinor left for Camelot._

_Upon his arrival he was greeted by the guards and he saw King Uther and Queen Igraine stood on the balcony. He could see a bump forming on the queen stomach and assumed she must be with Child. His first stop was to seek out Hunith's brother Gaius. He was quickly directed to the court physicians chambers were he quickly acquainted himself with him. And got used to his quick fiery temper._

"_So how long do you intend to stay in Camelot then?" Gaius' voice pulled him out of his thoughts._

"_Oh maybe about 2 or 3 months. It's one of the few places I haven't been forced to use my powers for another person's gain. How wrong he was. Throughout this time, Hunith continued to visit, in which Gaius left them for a moment each time she arrived, which in time Gaius also got to spend time with his little sister. By the end of the 2 or 3months Balinor packed his things. Hunith and Gaius watched on in sadness._

"_You will return to us won't you Balinor?" Hunith asked with sadness in her voice. Balinor walked over to her and gathered her in his arms._

"_I'll do everything possible, but being a traveller I am so used to travelling the other roads, not normally staying in one place." He felt her nod into his chest. He watched Gaius from the distance as he slowly released Hunith. "It has been a pleasure to be with you my friend" he thanked. Gaius nodded his head in welcome. Balinor then left._

_A month passed and Prince Arthur was born to King Uther and Queen Igraine. However there was a price for the successful birth and it was the life of the lovely Queen. The king's grief overtook him and he severely blamed magic instantly. He burned and murdered anyone with even a hint of magic. Fortunately for Hunith, Gaius was gratefully spared because of his closeness to the King. Unfortunately he was seen as a traitor in the eyes of all those who had loved one's burned. This carried on for many years. 3 years after the death of Igraine, Uther called for all the dragon lords and the dragons. One by one he wiped them out, forcing the lords to call for their dragons and then force them to be killed, where the Dragon lord were later executed. Gaius feared each time a dragon lord was brought in, constantly worrying if Balinor would be found. Every so often he would receive a letter of Hunith; she too was questioning his whereabouts. Finally, Uther corned all the dragon lords and dragons. Leaving Balinor and his dragon, Kilgarrah, left. Gaius watched as he was brought to his knees in front of the king._

"_I wish for you to call forth your dragon into Camelot, as I wish to receive information that the dragon may know." The king lied. He had used this on all the dragonlords and it had worked. Unfortunately, Balinor also had no idea what Uther's real intentions were, as he just assumed it was just magic he was after. He called Kilgarrah to him and commanded that he follow Uther's instructions. Which the dragon did. However instead of leading him to an area where he would be killed, Uther led the dragon into an underground cavern, claiming it a private place to talk. While the dragon was distracted. Guards and knights attached a heavy lead chain onto its leg. When the dragon finally realised he was a prisoner, Uther had already left. And during this time, Uther's men had apprehended Balinor and placed him in the dungeons. Balinor sat there cold and alone._

"**So how did you escape, the dungeons can only be opened from the outside, believe me I've tried several times to escape from the inside." Arthur commented. Balinor bowed his head.**

"**This is another reason why No one can know, especially this part, as Gaius' life will be at risk." Arthur and Gwen looked at each other slowly realising what Balinor meant.**

"_Balinor." A voice whispered in the darkness. Balinor looked up and saw Gaius standing at the cell bars. He walked over to him sadly. "Balinor I'm so sorry at all that has happened." Gaius apologised, but Balinor held his hand up._

"_It's alright my friend." Balinor said sadly "I should have known being a dragonlord would cease to be everything people always wanted." Gaius shook his head sadly._

"_Balinor." He got his attention again "I've seen to many die, I've watched children beg for their parents from the flames, but I'm not about to let near enough family down." He vowed. Balinor looked at him and smiled. Gaius considered him family. But what was he going to do to help him. Gaius continued speaking. "I drugged the guards outside, but we don't have long, your going to leave Camelot and head to Ealdor as fast as you can. I have already written a letter which I want you to give to Hunith upon your arrival." Balinor felt giddy at the thought of seeing his love again after so many years, would she even remember him. But Balinor nodded as Gaius proceeded to unlock the cage and the chains separating the two. _

"_Now come along" Gaius chastised Balinor followed in quick suit. Gaius led him to a dark entrance. They followed a long dark tunnel until Balinor felt the air get cooler. He suddenly realised they were outside once more and that I was nearing sunset. Gaius handed Balinor the letter to give to his sister, and offered a quick message of good luck with a fast embrace before Balinor went on his way._

"**So if you were in Ealdor, how did you end up in a cave in the middle of a forest?" Asked Gwen innocently. Balinor smirked inside.**

"**Because Uther would do anything to gain control over magic, even venture into Cendred's Kingdom, and possibly begin a war.**

_Balinor stayed with Hunith for a few months, thankful that he was remembered by her. She stayed to Gaius letter, looking after Balinor, and doing everything to avoid talking about Dragon's other dragonlords or Camelot, as not to make him feel nervous or afraid. Towards the end of their time together, Hunith woke up after a terrifying nightmare and Balinor offered to sleep with her the rest of the night._

"**Well let's just say." Balinor said blushing "That night was one of the first and we began making a hobby of it. And one thing led to another and we eventually began...well..." Here he caught Arthur and Gwen with mouths wide open. "Well... you get the picture." They still had wide open mouths. This was finally it. If they didn't get it before this was sure to show them their answers.**

"**I always wondered if Gaius ever forgave me for impregnating his little sister." He said with a hint of laughter. Gwen got the wrong idea.**

"**I didn't know Merlin had an older sibling." She commented. Balinor smacked his palm to his forehead.**

"**Merlin's an only child." He reminded the two.**

"**Oh" they both said. Then realised what Balinor was saying. "OH MY GOD!" They both yelled. "YOU'RE HIS FATHER!" Balinor winced slightly at their shocked voices but nodded. If there wasn't a rest on the back of Gwen's chair she would have fallen onto the floor as she collapsed there and then in her chair.**

"**Oh great." Balinor moaned**


	4. convincing the friends

**Home is where the heart is:**

**Chap 4: Convincing the friends**

Arthur was mortified. Merlin. His Merlin. His sort-of best friend had a **DRAGONLORD** for a father.

"How long has this been going on?" He demanded an answer.

"How long has what been going on sire?" Balinor replied, he'd just spilled out all most of his past and that was the first thing he thought of asking.

"This whole...you being Merlin's father thing!" Balinor smacked his forehead.

"Since the day he was born maybe!" He retorted. Now it was Arthur's turn to get frustrated.

"I mean, how long have you known? How long has Merlin known?" At this Balinor sighed.

"Well I've known, since we left for Camelot, and Merlin. He says Gaius told him before you left to find me." At this Arthur's expression softened. At this Gwen decided to return from her fainted slumber.

"What, so you haven't really had a father-son relationship that much." Balinor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, after all that happened with Uther and me having to run from Ealdor, I never saw Hunith again, and I never even knew she was pregnant with my child." Arthur put a hand on Gwen's to comfort her as she reminisced not knowing her mother very long.

"I know how you fell Balinor, well, I know how Merlin feels. My mother died when I was very young and I never had a chance to know her, and my father was only recently executed." She said sadly. Balinor bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that, was your father executed for sorcery?" He asked solemnly. Arthur wrapped an arm round Guinevere's shoulders as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes but...He was no sorcerer. He was framed for mistakenly working with a sorcerer. After all, he was the one who taught me to obey Uther's laws." She gave a giggled which sounded quite like a sob. "It's funny, over the years I myself have grown to disobey some of the king's laws." At this Balinor's eyes widened. She smiled.

"I don't mean to pry, but you don't really look the type of person I'd expect to do that." Arthur laughed.

"Oh we've all done it at some point, Merlin's the worst, he always helps me and get's himself in worse fixes than anyone." He laughed, Balinor cringed realising his son was still **DEFINETLY **a teenager. Then Arthur's face turned serious

"But just out of interest, if you're Merlin's father and you're a dragonlord, would that make Merlin a dragonlord as well?" he asked curious to how many other secrets his manservant had been keeping. Relentlessly Balinor nodded.

"When I die, Yes, Merlin will indeed be able to be in control, but unfortunately it's something that can't be helped. It's a part of him just like his m...!" At this Balinor stopped, not wanting to give away too much information. But Arthur and Gwen were already intrigued.

"Just like his what." Gwen pressed. Balinor's eyes widened

"Oh no!" He held his hands up. "I shouldn't tell you, that's for Merlin to tell you!" He begged, but it was too late as they were already intrigued

"Go on, it can't be worse than what you've already told us." Arthur prodded smiling. "_Oh yes it can" _Balinor thought. But in the end bowed his head again.

"If your father doesn't kill me, Arthur, Merlin and Gaius most probably will." He sighed. "Merlinsawarlock!" He mumbled. The two stared at him.

"What?" they both asked dumbfounded. Balinor slowed down but instantly regretted.

"Merlin's a warlock." They both still looked shocked. "What now?" He moaned.

"What's a _Warlock?_" Gwen asked. Balinor held his arms out.

"Arthur and Guinevere, you have been brought up to believe that all magic is wrong, correct?" He asked blatantly, they each gave shaky nods but started to get where this was going. "Well have your father's never taught you what a Warlock is?" He just stopped himself from screaming when they both shook there heads. "Oh Gods." He put his head in his hands.

"But again, what is a warlock?" Arthur asked. Balinor smacked his forehead again.

"It's someone who was born of magic, they didn't choose to study it it's a part of them." The two looked gobsmacked. Arthur looked down.

"Wait so... people have been killed for something they can't control, how is that even humane?" Gwen nodded her acceptance with Arthur's beliefs

"What would happen if the king found out that Merlin was a Warlock, would he be pardoned for not having any control over it?" Gwen asked Arthur. Balinor also hoped for a positive answer but was sadly greeted with a shaking head.

"No. Father will never see sense, he never has and he never will." Balinor bowed his head. Then began to voice his desires.

"Arthur, when I leave will you permit Merlin to live in Ealdor with me for some time?" He asked hoping. Arthur was shocked, As much as Merlin got on his mind it would be strange without the bumbling idiot by his side, that and he would miss his friend.

"But Merlin's my friend, our friend." He said indicating him and Gwen. She nodded solemnly.

"Besides, wouldn't taking him with you increase suspicion on Merlin." She pointed out trying to persuade. Balinor could see what they were trying to do.

"But he's my son." He scoffed "He's only 17 for crying out loud, he's never had a chance to be with a father, and now he knows I'm alive it will most likely be harder for him to let go." He begged trying to persuade him. Arthur held up a hand.

"1) Merlin has got to be at least in his twenties there is no way he's seventeen, there's not that much of an age gap between us and 2) Merlin is happy here, I mean wouldn't he feel lost if he left Camelot?" Arthur asked. Balinor slightly smiled.

"Which is why I said only temporary, I know Camelot is his home and he has built a life here, but I can never live in Camelot with him or come to visit, I just want to spend what little time I have left with him." Arthur and Gwen looked at him sadly. As much as it pained them, Balinor was right, Merlin did have a right to spend quality time with the father he never had. Reluctantly Arthur nodded and agreed to help persuade Uther to grant Balinor freedom. Didn't mean he had to like it.

At that moment a guard arrived to escort them to the king, all of them left Guinevere's house and just missed a guard delivering the message of young Merlin's awakening.

**MERLIN BALINOR MERLIN BALINOR MERLIN BALINOR MERLIN BALINOR**

Gaius was rustling around in his chambers trying to distract himself. Merlin had recently developed a fever from the shock and was mumbled incoherent words, it just made Gaius worry for his nephew all the more. He eventually heard Merlin mumble his name.

"Ga...Gaius?" The boy moaned. Gaius was over to his side in a flash, gently sliding onto the edge of Merlin's small make-shift bed.

"Merlin, can you hear me, my boy?" He asked the young Warlock. Merlin gently fluttered his eyes open. And stared at his Uncle.

"Gaius, what...where am... I?" He asked mumbling. Gaius put a towel on the boy's brow and gently shushed him.

"It's alright Merlin, you're safe at home now, the dragon has been defeated and everything is at peace again." Gaius told him, trying to keep him in check. Merlin's eyebrows hitched.

"F...Father?" He asked with pleading eyes. Gaius looked saddened, he didn't want to leave Merlin but knew he had to go and get Balinor. Just then Sir Leon came through the door.

"Gaius, how is Merlin." He asked solemnly looking towards the make-shift cot holding the injured boy. He smiled when he saw Merlin looking towards him. "Good to see you alive and well there then." He was just about to leave when Gaius stopped him.

"Sir Leon, would you be able to do us a favour." The knight nodded. "Prince Arthur wanted to know when Merlin was awake and asked to be sent for, but I daren't leave Merlin here on his own, could you run to Guinevere's house and relay the message." The knight nodded then paused.

"Forgive me for asking, but, why are they at Guinevere's home?" Gaius mentally gulped, this would be tricky.

"Arthur wanted to talk to Balinor alone without worrying about the knights around so Gwen volunteered her home for a private talk." It was just about true; he just left out what they were talking about. Leon nodded and left leaving Gaius and Merlin alone again.

"I'll...get to see father again." Gaius nodded. "Is he alright?" Merlin asked fearfully. Gaius helped Merlin sit up and put an arm round his shoulder.

"Merlin, I can't be sure of anything at the moment, but I know that Arthur will do everything possible to help him." Merlin was slightly doubtful and hung his head. Gaius looked at his boy sadly and gently ruffled his hair. "Come on child, I made you something to get your strength back." He produced a small bowl of broth. Merlin couldn't help but giggle.

"Is broth on your mind all of a sudden, it's all you've been feeding me for the last few days." Gaius smiled and gently whacked the boys head.

"You should be grateful, it was either this again, or you start eating the leeches, as broth is the only thing I can make until I get to the market." Merlin blanched at the thought of eating the disgusting leeches so just thanked Gaius with a hug.

"Thanks Gaius, you're like a second father to me, you know that right?" he asked him. Gaius just replied by wrapping his arms tightly around Merlin and resting his head atop Merlin's messy hair.

"I'm sure you already know how I feel my boy." Merlin smiled and held onto Gaius tighter. Neither of them noticed Sir Leon standing in the door. The knight was incredibly unhappy at having to break the happy moment with the bad news. He knew of the close relationship between Gaius and Merlin, and each knew pain when something happened to the other. He could only imagine Gaius pain when Merlin was brought in. He cleared his throat and the two turned round. Merlin seemed to have longing in his eyes, obviously hoping that Arthur would be coming up to them Sir Leon thought.

"Are they coming Sir Leon." Merlin asked eagerly. The knight paused, wanting to lie and give the boy false hope that his friends would come but he knew it was wrong to lie.

"I'm sorry Merlin, Gaius they weren't there when I arrived, and they had already left." They both looked confused.

"Left for where." Merlin asked impatiently, but Leon could notice the sadness in the boy's eyes.

"They had already gone to the king for the dragon lord's trial, I couldn't tell him, and I couldn't get into the main hall." He noticed Merlin looked dejected, but he had no idea of the real reason. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry; I'll leave you two alone." Gaius nodded his thanks solemnly as Sir Leon left; he turned back to Merlin who had tears in his eyes. He gently gathered him into a hug once more.

"I'm sorry Merlin." He apologised as he felt the boy shaking "I'm so sorry!" He repeated trying to avoid crying himself; partly because Balinor was still his friend, but mostly because Merlin was hurting and that made Gaius feel sad.

"I...I never eve...even got to...to say good...bye!" The young Warlock sobbed "Why does he have to die, it's not his fault he's a dragonlord, none if it is his fault!" he cried hysterically "It's not fair!" He repeated again and again. Gaius only held him firmer, determined to calm Merlin's fears. But even then, he couldn't calm his own, Balinor may not ever see them again, and Merlin would pay the price.


	5. the beginning of Merlin

**Home is where the heart is **

**Chap 5: Reunited (for now)**

Gaius had finally gotten Merlin settled after the boy had exhausted himself sobbing. He led the boy to his room and he was asleep before his head had hit the pillow. Gaius watched on in sadness, gently removing Merlin's jacket and boots so he was comfortable. And then slowly he left the room wiping a lone tear from his eye. He set himself down alone at the table and held his head in his hands.

"Oh Lord, how on earth do I work with depressed teenagers." Gaius complained to no one in particular. Gaius was a man of all medicines, so it broke his heart that he couldn't even do the best to help his suffering nephew.

**MERLIN BALINOR MERLIN BALINOR MERLIN BALINOR MERLIN BALINOR** **MERLIN BALINOR**

Meanwhile back in the great hall, Balinor was once more brought too his knees.

"I'm having déjà vu" he thought humorously "I'm sure I've already done this once today." He looked at Arthur and Guinevere and internally hoped that they would help get this over with quickly. He wanted so badly to see his boy again. He looked up at Uther's hard eyes.

"So Dragonlord." He bellowed

"Oh joy a speech" Thought Arthur

"You have saved Camelot for your own personal needs." Uther continued. Balinor blanched.

"You have got to be joking, how on earth his stopping a dragon from destroying _your kingdom _supposed to help _me?_" He asked not completely understanding. Others in the room nodded in their confusion, with their king's conclusion. The king silenced them all with the raising of his hand.

"Silence!" He roared. Eager to get on with this, Arthur stood forwards.

"Father, Balinor does have a point, he did rescue all those in Camelot to merely save Camelot! He reasoned. Uther turned red.

"Arthur, how can you believe such lies?" Balinor had had enough.

"Sire, you misunderstand my reasons. The people of Camelot should not be made too suffer at the hands of a dragon in which you were the cause of its imprisonment." He scoffed "I looked into the dragon's eyes and saw it had dreamt of a peaceful life, longing to have children and another to love. Yet you stole away his life. His anger was aimed purely at you yet your people suffered because of it. A kingdom should not be forced to suffer because of their king's mistake." The others in the room once again talked among themselves. Some wanted to cheer at Balinor's speech. Some waited for the king's reaction, only this time he waited a while before silencing the room.

"You have given a reasonable explanation, Dragonlord." The king bowed his head. "So by the power invested in me, I grant your freedom." The room cheered and Balinor moved to stand. "But!" He continued "You are banned from Camelot and if you are sighted in the citadel or the lower town, my men will be ordered to kill you on the spot." He threatened, he had already made no plans whatsoever to return to Camelot, he had one place he wanted to go and that was in Cendred's kingdom. He nodded and stood up. His chains were released and Arthur slowly led him out of the room

"We need to make it look as though I'm leading you away, don't worry you'll get to see Merlin soon enough." Balinor heart was beating faster he desperately hoped Merlin was okay, he couldn't live with himself if something had happen while he wasn't there.

"Balinor?" Gwen's voice broke him out of his thoughts

"Yes my lady?" He asked, she blushed at the title but continued.

"When you were talking about, looking into the dragon's eyes, where you talking about how you wanted your life to be?" She asked innocently. Balinor smiled in some ways his life did compare of that to the dragons except Balinor, did have someone to go back to. Kilgarrah was the last of his kind.

"In some ways, yes I was. I would have loved that kind of life with Merlin and Hunith, except I was denied it. But it was the same with the dragon. The creature really had wished for peace. The dragon was indeed not an evil creature as Uther believed, he merely let out is frustration in anger. Dragon's are normally only ferocious creatures when they or their young are threatened with danger. It was different for me; I now know that Merlin and Hunith are still here. Kilgarrah, from what I know, lost his love and his own son in the great purge. But dragon's live to great ages so their may be hope for him yet." Gwen inwardly shivered and let and involuntary tear slip as she feared how Balinor would have helped had Hunith and Merlin died. Would he have even helped Camelot?" She voiced her last question.

"Balinor, would you still have come to help us had you not known Merlin was your son?" She asked. Balinor pondered on the thought. He definitely helped know that he knew he could see his son again, but if he had not known.

"That is a very good question, but in all truth's I had agreed to fight the dragon, even before I had heard the truth about my parentage. Merlin had already convinced me." She smiled, guessing her friend would've tried everything anyway; Merlin was just that kind of boy, constantly caring of other's. They soon reached Gaius chambers. Slowly entering the small room, Balinor noticed that there was only one occupant in the room.

"Gaius, where's Merlin?" He asked fearfully. Gaius turned around; trying hard to hide his joy at seeing Balinor was not rotting in the dungeons.

"He's...He's in his room." He said sadly then looked behind Balinor and saw Gwen and Arthur standing there. Balinor followed his eyes and calmed Gaius fears.

"It's alright Gaius, they know" He confirmed. The old man breathed as sigh of relief as Balinor walked into Merlin's room. The man saw his sad son laid on the bed with the odd whimpers coming from him. Balinor closed the door behind him and walked over to the chair next to his son's bed. He gently sat down and began stroking the boy's brow. The boy began whimpering more.

"Mmmm... NO! Father!" He cried, obviously in a nightmare "Don't leave me... please... don't. Go." He begged, Balinor's heart broke at the scene. He gently whispered soothing words to the boy.

"Shh... Merlin it's alright you're safe, I'm not going anywhere." He soothed. Slowly and gradually, Merlin's teary eyes opened.

"F...Father?" He gasped, his eyes widened as best as they could "But... But I thought... I..." The boy's words were tumbling out so Balinor gently shushed him.

"It'll be alright son just calm down." Merlin obeyed his father but was still visibly shaking so Balinor placed his hand underneath the boy and lifted him into his arms. Merlin gasped slightly but then relaxed.

"What's going to happen to you?" He whispered sadly resting his head on Balinor shoulder. Balinor smiled and gently caressed Merlin's hair.

"Well, I'm hoping to have a happy life with my son and the love of my life." He said flat-out. He felt Merlin stiffen in his arms. What's the matter?" He asked confused. Merlin began shaking more.

"Uther's going to kill you isn't he, then... then you'll... never get a chance to spend time with me and mother." Balinor heard multiple sniffs whilst Merlin was speaking. He gently rubbed circles on his back.

"Merlin, what are you talking about, I mean to say that I have been pardoned, but I want to know if you would come back to Ealdor with me." He pulled the boy back so he was facing him. Balinor saw the boy's eyes glistening with tears. But there was a shocked look in his eyes.

"You're...you're serious. You're really coming...home?" He asked excitement and happiness in his voice. All Balinor had to do was nod his head and smile for Merlin to jump back into his father's arms. Balinor was reeled back a little at the force of Merlin jumping on him, but took it as nothing when he heard the happy and joyous sobs coming from his son.

"Oh Merlin, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright. Shh...There we go, calm down." He soothed. Merlin only sobbed harder but not out of grief. He just kept on holding tightly to his father like a lost rabbit.

"I can't believe it" Merlin, mumbled, "After all this time." Balinor smiled.

"I know, but we'll get there together all right." He pulled Merlin forward, the boy still had tear tracks on his face but at least he was smiling. The boy nodded but was just content to stay in his father's arms until they were forced apart. This wasn't going to be any time soon if their sneaky watcher had anything to say about it.

Gaius trudged back town the steps with a smile on his face. Arthur and Guinevere watched curiously.

"What's got you so happy, Gaius?" Arthur asked, sort of already knowing the answer. Gaius just gave a small laugh.

"I think Merlin's made his decision on his own, you just try coaxing him out of it." He bet laughing. Gwen smiled but Arthur looked disappointed. Gaius noticed this.

"Something wrong Sire?" He asked confused as to why Arthur wouldn't be happy for his friend. Arthur bowed his head.

"It's just..." Arthur stuttered "Balinor said that he would return to Ealdor." Gaius gave the boy the eyebrow.

"Well weren't you expecting that, he would want to see Hunith after all this time, you do know what I'm talking about don't you." Gaius was worried in case he'd said too much.

No... I know that, it's just, he wants to take Merlin with him." He said sadly. Now Gaius understood. He waked up to the prince and bent down as far as his back would let him.

"Arthur I know you and Merlin has gotten closer over the past 2 years, but..." He paused "Imagine you had just found your mother who you thought was dead; this is not possible by the way so don't even try looking." The old man said sternly "The thing is, Merlin just wants a normal, happy life. If Balinor told you all the things Merlin went through as a child, I'm sure you'll understand." They bother looked puzzled.

"Err... Gaius, Balinor left before Merlin was even born, I doubt he would know that..." Gwen stated humorously. Gaius just stared.

"Oh... of course... how silly of me?" Gwen and Arthur sniggered. "Oh stop that you two, let's see how you feel when you're my age and your memory starts disappearing..." The two stopped sniggering but listened in to what Gaius had to say. "Well I guess I should tell you, you know the most part, why not know the rest." He sat down on the nearest chair. Arthur spoke up.

"Gaius..." He asked. "How do you know all of this, you can't have had a lot of time to go to Ealdor, being the city physician and all?" Gaius sighed.

"Well, as you know, Hunith is my sister, and we tend to send letters to one another throughout the year, you know to keep in touch being in different Kingdoms and all. But one day I received a slightly worrying letter."

FLASHBACK

_Gaius was tending to a young patient in the physicians chambers when the messenger burst in._

"_Gaius, a letter... it's just arrived from Ealdor." That didn't come as much surprise as Gaius always did get them off Hunith at random times._

"_Thank you Humphrey, but did you really have to nearly break down the door, I nearly had a heart attack." He scolded to the young boy. Humphrey blushed._

"_My apologies Gaius, it's just I was told that this letter was of the greatest urgency." This had Gaius concerned._

"_It's alright my boy; did the sender say what it was about?" He asked his worry evident._

"_Sorry Gaius, she just said she needs you to read it as soon as possible." And then the boy left. Gaius turned to his table but not before letting his young patient on her way. _

"_Off you go Alice, you're mother will be worried." The girl; Alice, nodded and left. Gaius sat at his table and opened up the letter._

_**Dear Gaius **it read_

_**I am in a deep struggle. Uther's soldiers came to Ealdor, I swear that man doesn't care what happens to anyone else but himself. Anyway, I am sure Balinor is safe, but I cannot be certain. He was forced to leave, I was thankful to the villagers for keeping it a secret when the soldiers came searching, However there are more pressing matters at hand. Gaius... I'm Pregnant.**_

Arthur and Gwen gasped.

"She told you in the letter," Gwen asked cautiously. Gaius nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it would have been a better than me getting there and finding a baby there already." He laughed a little. "Of course, at first I tried to deny my thought, I mean this was 20 years ago, and I had never met the man who impregnated my sister. At least I hadn't until I read further.

_**You see Gaius, I have never slept with any other men, and I am fully convinced that Balinor is the baby's father. But Gaius I don't know what to do. I can't ask any of the other village men to help as many of them have wives. I know it's asking you too much for you to act as the baby's father, but would you at least come to help me with the labour and pregnancy. Gracious thanks**_

_**Hunith**_

_Gaius put down the letter and removed his glasses, sighing he gathered his supplies and headed towards King Uther's chambers. Gaius listened in through the door and heard the sound of Uther talking to 4 years old Arthur. He knocked on the door and the King's servant James answered._

"_Oh Gaius," He said surprised. "Come in." He said formally inviting him in. He picked Arthur up and playfully threw him on the bed._

"_Daddy!" The little boy squealed. Uther smiled and turned to Gaius who was watching on with a sense of longing._

"_How can I help you Gaius." The king asked happily. Gaius bowed._

"_Sire my sister, in Ealdor has just sent word of a problem she needs my help with." Uther slowly frowned._

"_Is she alright, Gaius?" He didn't know Hunith but he did worry for Gaius' sake. Gaius nodded._

"_She is well, Sire. However, she is pregnant and that village's physician is unavailable" it wasn't completely true; Gaius just didn't want anyone else knowing who the father was "She simply asked if I could help her out somewhat." Uther nodded slowly._

"_How long do you request time off for Gaius?" He asked courtly. Gaius internally smiled._

"_Just a few weeks Sire, she is quite far along but isn't sure exactly when the baby will be born.." Uther smiled sadly, remembering when Igraine thought the baby would be born for many weeks ahead of Arthur's birth._

"_Go ahead Gaius; go be with your sister." He said waving. "We should be able to manage without you for a while won't we Arthur." He asked looking towards his son. The little boy jumped off the bed and hugged Gaius legs._

"_Why'd ya hafta go Gas?" He said in the childish manner Gaius so loved, the little boy couldn't yet say Gaius .Gaius bent down to the boys height and patted his head._

"_My younger sister is in need of my help, I have a duty to help her, as you have a duty to Camelot." Arthur nodded but still held on to Gaius._

"_But... Can't a go wif you Gas... I'll be real good." The boy begged. Gaius shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Ealdor's a little far for you right now," The boy pouted. "But if you really want, I'll take you there when you're older, would you like that." Arthur turned to his father._

"_Can I daddy! Can I go to Eel-el-door?" The boy said slowly trying to say it right. His father lifted him into his arms._

"_Like Gaius said, you may possibly go when you're older." The king said lightly seeing ht upset look on his son's face. Gaius quickly nodded his thanks then left quickly to gather some necessities._

"I can't remember the last time Father had a lot of fun with me." Arthur said sadly.

_Once Gaius had reached Ealdor he was greeted by a woman who was a little older than Hunith._

"_Oh Gaius I'm so glad you could come." She cried. "I'm Elizabeth, Hunith's friend." The woman; Elizabeth, held out her hand to shake. Gaius shook it smiling asking gently if Elizabeth would show him to Hunith. The woman nodded and pulled Gaius along. Upon entering the hut Gaius smiled at his sister stretched out on the small cot._

"_Gaius..." She whispered. Gaius walked up to her._

"_I'm here Hunith, are you alright?" He asked in a gentle voice. She nodded gently then gasped in pain._

"_Yes but, I'm sure this little one just wants out, he won't stop kicking, I'm a little worried he has a twin in there." She joked but seeing the look on Gaius face she smiled. "Don't worry you're not going to be an uncle to twins." Gaius visibly relaxed then pondered on her words._

"_It's a boy?" He asked surprised as to how she knew._

"_I have no idea, but I can just feel it that it's a boy." Gaius smiled and shook his head._

"_You'd better be careful Hunith, people might start thinking you're a seer." He joked and Hunith and Elizabeth laughed a little._

"_But you'd best not say that around Camelot, Uther wouldn't believe you even if you were joking." Elizabeth warned the siblings. They nodded and Gaius went to assess Hunith's bump._

"_Now from the sounds of it..." He said as he felt around her belly "The baby seems to be doing just fine and from the sounds of it... He does want to get free." Hunith gasped as another kick took her by surprise. _

"_Cheeky little mite!" She muttered. Gaius laughed. _

_I've got a good few weeks off from work to help you, so the sooner 'he'" He emphasised the "he" to make Hunith smile. "Comes out sooner rather than later. Do you have an idea how far gone you are?" He asked knowing that Uther would not allow him to have the whole 9 months off. Hunith thought about it._

"_I think I'm about 8 and half months." Gaius sighed, so the baby would come soon then. That was good._

"_Do you have any names?" He asked wondering what he would call his little niece or nephew. Hunith nodded._

"_Well for a girl I know at least. But for a boy, I have no idea. I wanted to name him after his father, but then that would lead him to ask about it and I couldn't bear to talk about him for fear of Uther suspecting anything." She feared. Gaius put a hand on her shoulder._

"_It's alright Hunith you'll think of something. What have you named if it were a girl?" He asked interested now._

"_Alianna."_

Arthur started laughing and Gwen and Gaius looked pointedly at him.

"Oh Arthur what is wrong with you Alianna is a lovely name?" Gwen scolded. Arthur held his hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing more.

"Sorry. No it's not that." He apologised. "It's just hard trying to imagine _Merlin _to be called Alianna." He burst out laughing again. Gwen giggled a little then had too stop herself too form laughing as she thought about Merlin being called Alianna. Gaius had to stifle a giggle himself but never the less continued with his tale.

_Gaius stayed in the village for a week or so before Hunith announced that she was in labour._

"_Oh Gaius please help, this hurts." She whimpered from the small cot in the little hut. Some of the villagers had crowded round to watch the birth, but Elizabeth quickly shooed them away, telling them to mind there own business and to give the woman some space. Hunith was in so much pain by the time Gaius was ready and all but smacked her brother in frustration._

"_It's alright Hunith; it'll all be over soon." He soothed. 'Oh how I'm going to kill Balinor for this.' He mentally threatened. Within the hour Hunith eventually gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. As she held the youngster in her arms, Gaius gently walked over to look at his new nephew. Gently prodding the baby's nose he smiled at the baby made little bubbles in his mouth. Hunith watched the interaction with a sad face. Gaius noticed this._

"_What's the matter, aren't you happy it's a boy." Hunith smiled and shook her head._

"_No that's not it. I mean..." She paused "He doesn't have a name." She said sadly with a sigh. Gaius put an arm round his sister and hugged her tight._

"_You know we could just go round calling him baby for a while if you want." He suggested. Hunith shook her head._

"_Then what would we do when he's older, I mean i don't know how many boys react to being called baby their whole life." She infernally laughed a little at her baby growing up to the name "baby." But here laugh reached no one. All of a sudden a young feathery bird appeared on the windowsill. They both looked at it._

"_Why...It's a baby Merlin." Gaius noted. "They're quite rare around this time off year." Hunith nodded then paused._

"_Merlin..." She whispered. "Why what a beautiful name." Gaius looked to her._

"_Hunith...?_

"_Of course that's it!" She almost shouted._

"_What...What's it?" Gaius asked frustrated._

"_The baby, his name I've got it...it's perfect." She said smiling excitedly._

"_Well what are you going to name him?" Gaius asked impatiently._

"_Merlin." And just like that, the bird flew away and a very small but adorable smile appeared on baby Merlin's face. _


	6. The attack

**Okay soo I'm back (FINALLY) Again I'm sorry, but hey I'm getting back into the spirit of things and my stories are eing updated again. I'll try and update as many as I can within the time I've got but REAL LIFE! is still calling. I will try my hardest and get them in as quick as I can. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing excpet the plot, BBC owns Merlin (annoyingly) and everything bar the first 2 or 3 chapters (which are based of the season 2 eipsode "the last dragonlord) is based off my own ideas. Thank you please R and R**

"So that's where Merlin's name came from." Gwen realised after hearing the story. Arthur stared at Gaius.

"A bird... Merlin was named after a bird!" He said, his mouth open. "I thought it would have been something normal like being named after a close friend or family member, or combining names together. But... He was named after a flaming' bird!" Gwen harshly slapped him on the arm.

"I think Gaius told us that Hunith _liked _the name Merlin." She chastised. Arthur bowed his head, still grumbling about it. Or at least until Gwen nudged him annoyingly. "Gaius that's all interesting and everything. But... you said things happened to him as a child. Can you tell us what?" Now Arthur looked up at Gaius. The old man's face showed a look that made Arthur rethink wanting to know about his friend. Gaius sighed

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but I suppose you have a right to know." He looked at Arthur. "Arthur do you remember when you used to bully your servants before Merlin arrived." Arthur blushed furiously and kept his head down

"Thanks for reminding me Gaius, but...yes" He choked out. Gwen grasped his hand lightly knowing this was a touchy subject whenever he saw other royals bullying their servants.

"Well..." Gaius continued. "What happened to Merlin... was severely worse..."

_FLASHBACK (Past actions "past speakers" _present speakers/ actions" **thoughts**)

_5 Years passed since Merlin was born and Gaius regularly visited the small family with a few gifts of food and furnishings. Today was no different._

"_Uncle Gaius!" The physician looked up happily from his horse to see his tiny nephew running up to him. Gaius got down from the horse and held his arms out for Merlin to run into. Merlin happily complied jumping into his Uncle's arms and letting himself be lifted up onto Gaius' shoulders. Merlin snuggled into Gaius' shoulder, just as Hunith came outside to greet him._

"_Gaius, so glad you could make it again!" Hunith said smiling, hugging Gaius. "Come on inside, you'll catch your death out here, but you're a physician so you should probably know that already." She said rather rushed. Gaius noticed something about her demeanour but decided not to say anything in front of Merlin. He looked at the toddler in his arms watching as he smiled. Merlin's smile seemed like it could change the world if he wanted._

"Nothing's changed then" Gwen commented, looking fondly at the door in which Balinor and Merlin were behind. She too had felt the joy come from Merlin whenever he smiled. Arthur too thought about it. It made him think that whenever Merlin was sad, it was like everyone else was. Merlin's smile really did light up the day. Gaius smiled and continued with his story.

_He followed Hunith into their small cottage, Merlin still in his arms. He sat down and set Merlin back on his feet._

"_Merlin!" Hunith called. The small boy ran to her, hugging her knees in the process. "Merlin, how about you go and play with your toy dragons while me and your Uncle talk, okay sweetheart?" The boy nodded happily and ran behind a little curtain which led to the boy's bedroom _**well, what could be called a bedroom **_Gaius thought, knowing that their was only a little blanket and a tiny window their, but Merlin being the thoughtful child he was never complained about._

"_I rarely send him outside anymore." Hunith mused out loud. Gaius sighed sadly knowing exactly what Hunith meant. "I mean some of those people; all because of his parentage – or lack of should I say- they treat him like an outsider." She let out a sad sigh. "I just don't know what to do Gaius" She said sadly. Gaius reached over and grasped her hands._

"_Hunith, whilst I can't promise you it is fine or it will get better, I can promise you this... You'll never stop me from doing everything I can to help you." Hunith smiled at her brother but let a small tear escape, Gaius caught it on the end of his finger. "I'm sorry Hunith; I wish I could do more." Hunith shook her head._

"_No... You help us a great deal already. Without a man in the house it's good that you can help us last during the winter when you bring your much needed supplies." Gaius sighed._

"_But you are my little sister; it's my job to look after you." He argued. He then had a thought. "Tell you what... How would you and Merlin like to stay in Camelot for a while? Let the villagers settle down with their shenanigans and come and see the city. You could stay in the spare room at the back of my chambers what do you think?"He asked smiling, Hunith sighed_

"_It's a lovely offer Gaius, and while I'm sure it would do us all good, there's one problem." She looked back towards the curtain where her son was behind. "Merlin's erm... Gifts"_

Arthur stared at Gaius.

"Why couldn't she say magic?" Gwen wanted to know the same thing. Gaius sighed.

"Because for the same reason you couldn't during the great purge here in Camelot. Even the mention of magic could get someone killed. It was the same in Cenred's kingdom, and whilst it's not illegal there, magic had everyone on edge, rumours had spread from Camelot and soon everyone feared magic. Aside from of course those who's kingdom's which had no quarrel with magic whatsoever. For example Goliad's Kingdom (made up name, don't have a clue!) has a witch for an heir, it would be an act of treason to speak ill of royalty." Gwen bowed her head

"I never realised Merlin's life was so difficult, and from a much young age." She breathed. Gaius looked at her sadly.

"That was only the beginning, I'm afraid. It got worse when Merlin made friends with Will.

_**4 years later flashback**_

"_Come on Merlin!" A young voice cried. Two boys appeared from the village and headed into the forest. Merlin rushed to catch up with his older friend (I have no idea who's older, but I'll say Will is... protective one if you will)_

"_If you slowed down I might actually have a chance," The boy retorted. Will laughed and slowed down his pace, reaching out a hand to grab Merlin up a hill. _

"_Boys!" Hunith called. Will and Merlin turned at the sound of her voice and Merlin ran up to his mother._

"_Mother!" The 9 year old cried happily. Will walked up behind him and put and arm round Merlin's shoulder. Being around a year older than Merlin, he was also a little taller. Hunith smiled and bent down to the boy's height. _

"_Are you two going into the forest?" She asked nervously. She was worried she couldn't keep an eye on them._

"_Yes Mother." Merlin responded politely. "But we'll be careful, we're just going to play in the trees." Hunith looked to Will for confirmation and gave a relieved sigh, expecting them to stay out of trouble if they were just in the trees._

"_Alright but be careful... Don't climb so high you can't get back down, and STAY AWAY FROM THE RIVER!" She empathised. Children had drowned in the great river that ran through Ealdor and into the next 3 villagers. That and Merlin wasn't a very confident swimmer. Merlin and Will nodded at her instructions and left to head into the forest._

_Hunith continued with her sweeping from where she'd left it. She had a lot more chores to do nowadays since Merlin's powers caused so many incidents within the house. She just shook it off as him being an ecstatic youngster. It was a far cry from the truth but the other villagers believed it. She dreaded to think what would happen if someone found out about her son. Or even worse, someone from _Camelot _found out. It was around an hour later when Hunith heard Will running into her house._

"_Will?" She looked closely at the boy, his clothes were torn and e was covered in bruises and cuts. Hunith bent down in front of him "What on earth happened?" She then looked behind him to see he was alone "And where's Merlin?" She asked fearfully. Will shook his head and had tears running down his face._

"_Tyler...gang... attacked us... Merlin's... trapped!" He stuttered. Hunith gasped in horror, she knew exactly who Tyler was. He was an older boy from the next village over. He knew about Merlin's parentage and also Will's father's death and took every chance he could to make the boys life a misery. His family were rather wealthy and he took that to his advantage._

"_Will, I need you to calm down for me alright sweetheart, and tell me where they are." Hunith said rushed but trying to keep her voice under control as to keep Will calm._

"_G...Great Ri..River..." He stuttered, tears coming faster both from the adrenaline and for fear that the closest thing to his little brother was probable out there alone or even dead. Hunith gasped and ran out of the house. But not before grabbing a few things, mostly blankets and bandages._

"_Will!" She shouted. "Run home and tell your mother, and if you can tell Mathew when you get a chance!" Will nodded and ran out of the house. Hunith also ran out but headed to the forest. "Merlin!" She yelled, hoping for a response from her son. Her eyes watered when she heard soft sobbing coming from the river. She sped up and shortly arrived at the river. To say she was overjoyed to find Merlin at the bank rather than in the river itself was an understatement. But from his shivering and his wet clothes she could see that he had been in the river. She trudged down the banks of the river, being careful not to fall in herself. She didn't want to fall in and worry Merlin more than he needed to be. Leaning over she eventually reached Merlin. The little boy cried out for her._

"_Mama! I'm Sorry, I didn't mean... we didn't... please don't be mad." Hunith gently shushed her boy and picked him up into her arms. Merlin latched on for dear life, fearful that the boys would come back and hurt them back. As the boy cried, Hunith looked at him properly. He was covered in bruises; he had mud lines running down his face mixing with the heartbreaking tears. Hunith was stuck for what to do, so she quickly wrapped him up in the blanket she brought and carried Merlin safely away from the river. Halfway back to Ealdor they heard a male cry._

"_Hunith! Merlin! Where are you?" It was Mathew, one of Hunith's more trusted neighbours. But she found she couldn't speak right now to answer him. Luckily Mathew found them "Hunith are you alright, how's Merlin" But Hunith just walked past Mathew tightening her grip on Merlin. Mathew silently followed all the way back to Ealdor. Will was there waiting for them with his mother and one or two of the other villagers, but Hunith still ignored them and walked straight into her house. By now Merlin was asleep. All tired out from the ordeal. Hunith gently put the boy to bed wrapping him up tightly in the blanket before placing a kiss on his forehead. She turned back to Mathew who had followed her into the small house. "Hunith?" He asked warily. That was all it took, she broke down in tears._

"_My...My BOY! The...the...they threw h...him in... In the river... he's just a child, WH...Why...What did he do to...to..." But she couldn't speak anymore, wailing and crying in her anguish, finally letting all the tears fall down her face. Mathew quickly walked up to her and held her in a bone crushing hug, letting her release her pain on his shoulder. The few villagers behind them were near tears as well, Will was also sobbing in his mothers shawl. Mathew tightened his grip as Hunith's wails became louder._

"_I'm so sorry Hunith. I will make sure they pay, they will pay." He vowed to himself. Will's mother Elizabeth stepped forward, picking Will up as she walked, even though Will was 11 years old, he was just a scared little boy at the moment and needed his mother. The two headed towards Hunith who's cries were becoming quieter and she was beginning to calm down._

"_Hunith... we won't let this go, we're all one big family, and those _monsters _have hurt one of our own." Will silently nodded in her arms. As did Mathew and some of the other villagers. Will silently let himself out of his mothers arms and stood next to Hunith._

"_H...Hunith. I'm sorry; I should have looked after him better." He stuttered trying hard not to cry. Hunith looked out of Mathew's arms and looked at the little boy before her. She was angry and just wanted to blame someone but knew that it certainly wasn't Wills fault and that the boy generally couldn't have done anything. She kindly bent down to Will's height and tightly hugged the boy._

"_No Will, it was my fault... I ... I should have made sure it was safe before letting you go." Will tightened his grip on Hunith then pulled back and looked back into the sad woman's wet eyes. _

"_Please...please can I sit with Merlin for a bit?" He asked nervously, worried he may get rejected, but Hunith simply smiled a watery smile and nodded. Will smiled back and hugged Hunith once more before walking cautiously to his best friend curled up on the bed. Hunith took one last look before ushering everyone outside to leave the two little boys in peace_

_END FLASHBACK_

By the time Gaius finished his story Gwen had tears running down her face and Arthur was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Oh my god!" Gwen breathed, in horror at what the boy she too considered to be a little brother had gone through.

"How...how could someone do that?" Arthur nearly shouted. "And to Merlin of all people, and a child Merlin at it's worst." Now he was shouted. "How dare they treat him like an animal for having no father, or for having magic?" He restrained himself when Gwen put a calming hand on his shoulder. He took a calming breath then faced Gaius again, who also had an angry look on his face. "Please... please tell me they didn't get away with it." He asked barely breathing. Gwen gripped tighter on his arm. Gaius gave them a sly look

"Oh believe me they did NOT get away with it. A few days after the attack Merlin was up and running again and back to his care-free self, though he still had scars ; both physical and mental, from the attack, he did his best not to show how much pain he was in." Arthur winced, knowing Merlin had a habit of doing that in training or when they went on hunts. "Unfortunately the group of boys returned but this time they made the mistake of doing it in the village. And fortunately this time there were people around." Gwen heaved a sigh knowing how it felt thinking you were going to be attacked in your own home, like when her father had the deadly illness and she was convicted of sorcery.

"So they were stopped?" Arthur asked eagerly. Gaius nodded.

"Even better one of your older knights was passing through the village on his way to visit family when the boys appeared. Mathew told the knight of the boys crime and the knight hauled them to Camelot, they were forced into manual labour for their crimes as Uther felt they were too young for death and their crime was not one worthy of the death penalty, but it was a crime no less." Gaius mentally realised that that had never stopped Uther before when he burned and drowned innocent children in front of their families. "Eventually though the boys were released but they were warned never to return to Ealdor or their home villages as punishment. Too the best of my knowledge they are now forced into working for King Uhland." Arthur grimly smirked, knowing that King Uhland was none to fond of treated servants well so the boys would be up to the knees in hell. Then Arthur had a thought. An older knight, did Arthur know him

"Gaius?" He asked. The old man turned to him "The knight you mentioned, who was he?" Gaius thought hard about it.

"I'm afraid my memory of the whole event is a little hazy, and to the best of my knowledge, Hunith doesn't remember his name either." Arthur looked down sadly.

"It's a pity I would have liked to thank him for saving Merlin's life." Just then they were all startled by a familiar voice.

"You can still thank him, it was Sir Leon." And there was Merlin and Balinor stood at the top of the stairs to Merlin's room.

**Done! Please review if you love me. And just think, the more reviews I get, the FASTER i might just update, no deadlines because you and I both know that I won't stick to them LOL. Thnx and goodnite**

**Krissystvs**


	7. Coming Home

**Alright, alright I'll admit, that was a little longer than I had wanted to take, but come on, I'll be gutted if these exams blow my chance at getting into Uni this year, So too reward your patience (most of you!), the updates on this and other stories of mine will be a lot more frequent. Be warned, I still have coursework and coursework to work on, so I won't be too quick but I will try my best. On with the story**

A few hours later found Merlin outside the stables trying desperately to saddle a horse. He knew this particular horse well and knew that this playful resistance was completely normal but it didn't mean he had to be happy with it.

"Come on Adam, give me some help here." He pleaded helplessly with the animal. The horse neighed in laughter and Merlin just huffed, throwing his arms in the air. "I give up, fine saddle yourself then, we'll see how the works." He stood back and crossed his arms, giving the horse a little glare. Although to his shock and a little horror, the saddle started moving onto Adam's back and settled nicely. The horse simply huffed and shook it's hair. Merlin just stood their shocked. "What... the..." But his fears were soon paused by the sound of laughter. And to his amusement, Arthur stepped out from behind the horse bursting with laughter.

"Ha, you should have seen your face!" He exclaimed, pointing at Merlin who was now glaring at the Prince.

"Hardy Ha Ha, you must think you're so funny." Arthur just gave him a look

"Funny, Naw I'm HILARIOUS!" he yelled. Merlin just walked up to the prince, and walked close to his face,

"You do know I'm probably going to get you back for that." He lightly threatened. Arthur just scoffed.

"And how exactly are you going to do that, you'd probably ending up hurt yourself rather than hurt me." Merlin simply let his eyes glow intent on giving Arthur a scare, but he instead succeeded in setting his boot on fire. Arthur just held his hand out as Merlin tried to batter the flames. "My point exactly." At that point, Balinor chose to come over to the two.

"Having fun boys." He asked trying to stifle his laughing, as Merlin had resorted to stamping on his own foot. The teen looked between the two once the flames and just sulked.

"I hate you both," He mumbled. Balinor and Arthur just laughed. Arthur gathered the reins to both his horse and Adam.

"Here are the horses you'll need, It shouldn't take more than a day or two if you ride at a steady pace." Both of them nodded and accepted the reins off Arthur. All of a sudden, Merlin began to feel light headed and was forced to lean on the stable for support. Balinor gently put a hand on his shoulder as Arthur walked up to Merlin for support.

"Merlin, Son, are you alright." Merlin gave a pathetic nod, and neither Arthur nor Balinor believed him.

"Hopeless liar." Arthur mumbled.

"Maybe you should ride on the back of my horse with me, that way you can rest if you start feeling worse." Balinor suggested. Merlin shook his head.

"No...No, I'll be fine, It's just a little warm out here." He reasoned. Balinor shook his head smiling and put at a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Arthur's right you are a hopeless liar." Merlin just gave a sheepish smile. Arthur smiled, shaking his head.

"But Arthur's already tacked two horses, and those horses are a nightmare, I don't want to leave Arthur... or should I say the stable hands" He snickered at this point "to deal with Adam playing up again." Arthur smirked and looked to Balinor.

"He's right Balinor," Arthur smirked, getting a confused look off Merlin. "But at the same time Merlin definitely isn't strong enough to ride on his own." both looked at him confusedly. " So I guess that means you'll simply need another rider." Both Balinor and Merlin looked at each other before turning back to Arthur.

"Are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Merlin asked. Arthur held his arms out.

"come on, Merlin, I haven't seen Hunith in a while, and besides Balinor's right, you aren't stable enough on a horse on your own. That and you can tell us all about yourself, you know the bits we _don't _know!" He stated laughing. Balinor pondered over the idea for a moment.

"One problem, what's Uther going to say, I mean you haven't exactly confirmed it with him." Arthur simply crossed his arms and smiled.

"Well I have no princely duties for the next few days so father won't mind it if I go on a _hunt _for a few days then he should have nothing to worry about?" He said exaggerating the word "hunt." Balinor pondered on the thought

"...well it could work..." He admitted. Arthur clasped his hands in joy and climbed on top of the horse. He looked down on the two bewildered faces

"Come on you two." He said laughing. "Ealdor will grow bored if we make them wait any longer.

A few moments later Balinor was also saddled up. It was decided that Balinor would go first on his own to not arouse any suspicion, then around five minutes later Arthur and Merlin would follow, Arthur sat on the horse with Merlin slowly holding onto the reigns beside him. Arthur knew it was unfair, but if any guards or even royals saw Merlin sharing the horse then his father would be told and they'd probably never get out of Camelot. As Arthur and Merlin were preparing, they ran into Leon a while later.

"Sire." He said nodding to Arthur. "Merlin." Merlin nodded back. "I just wanted to give you these to your mother Merlin," He held out two loafs of freshly cooked bread. Merlin and Arthur's eyes widened.

"Leon I'm sure my mother would appreciate the thought, but... me and Arthur are going on a hunt around Camelot, we're not going anywhere near Ealdor." Merlin lied easily. Leon just smirked.

"Merlin I'm not an idiot, there's only room for one around here." He muttered the last bit under his breath but both boys heard and smothered their laughs. Leon continued once they'd settled down. "I heard the conversation you had with Balinor in Gwen's house." Arthur blushed furiously while Merlin looked at Leon indignantly.

"Wait you told me they'd already gone to Uther when you came back to see me"" Leon bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry about that Merlin but what happened was, I'd gone to Arthur's rooms and finding the room empty with no guards there I assumed that they had already gone to Uther. It was only after I went into the courtyard and passed Gwen's house that I saw you in there and I heard Balinor admit his parentage. But I couldn't go back and tell you Merlin because I was called to the great hall moments later" Arthur and Merlin both paled.

"You mean... you mean you know!" Arthur blanched. Leon nodded

"But don't worry I'm not going to tell Uther if that's what you're worried about." Both boys breathed a sigh of release "But the reason for the bread is to pay back you mother for her hospitality when she looked after me that time in Ealdor." Merlin perked up

"You mean that time when you saved me from James' gang." Leon nodded.

"The very same, I was just passing through and really didn't want to cause any fuss but those boys were just vicious and didn't deserve to be doing what they were to you. Besides Hunith's hospitality was most welcome but since I never revisited Ealdor I never had a chance to repay her kindness." Leon handed out the two wrapped packages but was slowly forced back as Merlin jumped up to hug him.

"Thanks Leon" He said smiling. Leon smiled back and patted Merlin's back. The two released and Arthur got up on the horse, letting Merlin hold on tightly to the reigns

"I'll stall Uther for as long as I can but I don't know if I'll be able to hold him for longer than a week." He warned the two. They both nodded and headed out the gate, leaving Leon behind.

Eventually the two ran into Balinor who had been cautiously hiding in a small wooded area. When the three met, Balinor gathered Merlin into a hug. Merlin gratefully accepted it. The past ten minutes that Balinor waited felt the longest possible. Arthur coughed lightly.

"We really should be moving, I'm not sure when the next patrol's due for release, but the last one was a while ago, so better not risk it." Both Balinor and Merlin nodded and Balinor helped Merlin get onto the horse, before following for himself, Merlin's arms tightened round his midriff and the group slowly moved towards Ealdor. The journey was quiet and Arthur wasn't sure how much more he could take without Merlin chatting furiously. He would never admit it, but the boys mindless chatter made a patrol or a hunt all the more interesting (even if it meant not getting any work done!) Luckily Balinor started speaking.

"So now we're out of hearing range, maybe you could tell me a little more about yourself Merlin?" He asked the boy slowly resting on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Merlin mumbled. Balinor laughed.

"Can't have you following asleep back there can we?" He turned to see Merlin give a weak little smile "I was just interested, do you feel up to telling me a bit more about yourself. Not just about things in Ealdor but what has happened in Camelot up until now." Arthur perked up at that.

"Yeah, half the stuff I thought I knew about you wasn't right, and half the stuff that happened probably wasn't me or another hero was it?" He asked Merlin. Merlin sat up a little straighter.

"Well, I'm not all that sure where to start?" He said

"Why not just start from when you first came to Camelot, I've heard a lot about Ealdor but I fancy finding out what you've managed to keep a secret for nearly 2 years." Merlin laughed.

"Well I suppose we could start from where I saved your life when you were put under that spell and had a dagger thrown at you by that grieving mother who everyone believed to be lady Helen. Then when Valiant entered that tournament, I knew the snakes were real so I activated the spell so it would appear when you were fighting Valiant. When Nimueh created that afanc in the water supply, I made the fire from your lamp blow out onto the creature..." Before Merlin could continue Balinor perked up.

"Nimueh? Did you say Nimueh?" he asked cautiously. Both Merlin and Arthur nodded.

"Yeah it was only the first time she'd tried to kill us. She'd poisoned Merlin trying to kill me and she probably did a lot of other damage as well." Arthur said

"Actually Arthur, she wanted me out of the way because I'd already foiled her plans once." Merlin pointed out.

"But she poisoned my wine goblet, if she was aiming for you couldn't she have just killed you when you weren't looking?£ Arthur asked

"Well it's no doubt that she knew about my powers, but she knew that if I knew your goblet was tainted that I would drink it in your place, being the sacrificial idiot I am." Arthur laughed a little but Balinor paled "That and if I didn't get to you in time she would have gotten rid of you at the same time." Arthur nodded but Balinor just stared at the boys.

"SACRIFICIAL!" He yelled "Please tell me that was the only instance where this happened?" He begged. Arthur nodded but Merlin just looked sheepish. "Merlin." He warned.

"Erm well... you know me, my whole being alive thing is sacrificial, it's not exactly like I can get through live without a few risks." He pleaded. Balinor just crossed his arms.

"I know that's not it, when else have you tried to sacrifice you're own safety for the good of others." Merlin just bowed his head.

"I... you remember when you were bitten by the Questing Beast Arthur?" He asked the Prince. Arthur nodded shuddering.

"Yeah, to be honest it was one of the first times I really believed I was going to die, and so did my father."

"You got Bitten by a Questing Beast?" Balinor asked surprised. "How on earth are you still here?" Arthur held out his arms

"I'm not sure, I guess Gaius must have found a cure of some kind, at least that's what my father told me." Arthur responded. Balinor shook his head

"That's impossible, I don't' doubt Gaius' skills as a physician but it's not possible, there is NO known cure for a bite from the Questing Beast, once you're bitten, you're doomed." He said Gravely. Arthur stood shocked.

"But how..." Up until that point, Merlin was quietly hiding behind Balinor's shoulder in hope that Balinor and Arthur would come to their own answer but alas they both turned to him in accusation.

"Merlin." Arthur said in a low warning voice "What did you do?" Balinor also turned his head to Merlin's. Merlin sighed.

"Let me explain. Arthur Kilgarrah, you know the great dragon, had been telling me all through my time in Camelot that It was my destiny to help you become King, but, Don't look at me that way!" He accused when Arthur looked at him shockingly "Don't worry, you are my friend, it's just this is how I got introduced to you, via saving your life." Arthur seemed satisfied with the answer and Merlin continued "anyway when you were bitten, I truly believed I'd failed and you were as good as dead. But when I spoke to Kilgarrah he told me that my destiny wasn't quite over and there was a way to save you Arthur, which I pretty much took up immediately. He explained to me that the only way to save Arthur's life would be to sacrifice another life to the old religion in place of Arthur's. I immediately decided my own." Both Balinor and Arthur began shouting at once.

"Merlin are you nuts!" "What on Earth were you thinking!" Merlin quickly covered his ears when they began to shout.

"Merlin the old religion decides who's life is taken, Uther himself learned that lesson many years ago!" Balinor cried. Merlin shot a quick look to Arthur to see if he'd reacted to Balinor's statement, but fortunately he hadn't. Merlin bowed his head.

"Well I soon learnt that when I realised it was Nimueh who was waiting at the Isle of the Blessed." Balinor's eyed widened, but he didn't say anything. "She gave me the cup of life and said that it would heal Arthur, I immediately headed home and Gaius pretty much tore my hair out into finding out who's life I'd given but naturally I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him too worry about me. But... I soon released that even though the Old Religion saved Arthur's life, it had ignored my wishes and... tried to take someone else's life..." Balinor looked cautiously at Merlin

"Who's life did it take?" He asked gently, only guessing that whoever it was very close to his son.

"Well it didn't necessarily take their life, more like tried to..." Balinor just gave him a look and Merlin sighed "Mother's."

"Oh Merlin, but how did she survive." Merlin sniffed and Balinor put a gentle hand on his shoulder

"I...It was Gaius... I might have lost her if Gaius hadn't gone to the Isle himself. It was only after reading a letter he left for me, that I realised why Gaius didn't want me to use the cup of Life. I was lucky though, by the time I followed Gaius to the Isle, Nimueh had already taken his life." Merlin sniffed again "But I was lucky, I just got so... angry and I don't know how I did it, and I certainly don't want to feel that angry ever again. I created a storm and Nimueh was shot by a bolt of lightning." Both Balinor and Arthur shuddered at the immense power Merlin appeared to have. Balinor carefully put an arm round Merlin in comfort whilst holding tightly onto the reigns.

"But it's alright now, everything's back to normal. Maybe we should wait till we rest for camp before continuing with the stories, you look like you're ready to fall flat on your face there Merls." He said gently ruffling Merlin's hair. Merlin and Arthur both nodded and Balinor once again took hold of the reigns with both of his hands, but Merlin still kept a tight hold on Balinor's arm as they rode for the rest of the daylight

**Okay I'm going to finish this now, just because I'm writing this in the car on my laptop and my knee has gone to sleep so I'll update as soon as Ii can. For future reference, Even though my exams are finished I didn't feel very confident with them so in an attempt to do better this term I'm going to start revising a lot earlier than a month and a half before the exams, so I'll go as fast as I can. For anyone that's interested, I'm working on both my thunderbirds story and my "unwanted" story so keep an eye out for those. Like I say I'm working at a very slow pace as I haven't had a minute to settle down so I'll get that done as soon as I get a chance. Thank you too all my faithful readers this far and I will do my best to answer you're wishes! :) **


	8. Sir William of Ealdor

**Disclaimer - As per usual, I own nobody, not nothing, no way no how - although if I did, Arthur would be alive, Lance would be alive, Elyan would be alive, Mordred would be good and Arthur would give a real heart-felt hug to Merlin every other episode. But as it so happens, that isn't going to happen! AHEM now... on with the story. **

**! Should probably mention right about here that there are a couple more spoilers in this and other chapters, but just up to series 2 so I'm assuming that if you know Balinor then you should have seen the episodes previous. This won't go into series 3 so don't worry !**

They rode a little longer looking for a suitable area to camp before they finally found one. Arthur went to scope out the area, checking for any signs of trouble, leaving Balinor to tack the horses to a tree and Merlin to set up the firewood. Arthur returned a while later when Merlin was still trying to light a fire.

"It looks safe for a while, there's no signs of bandits or mercenaries anywhere." Looking at Merlin he gave a laugh "You know, for someone who's so powerful, you're a bit useless at the basic things." He laughed. Merlin looked up in shock before smiling at Arthur and using his magic to start the flames. Sitting down next to his father he sighed.

"You have _any _idea how weird it is how calm you are about this whole thing, this definitely wasn't how I imagined you'd react to me doing magic in front of you." Arthur frowned.

"Well what did you think I'd do, throw you in the flames that we're looking at?" He scoffed. Merlin shook his head.

"Strangely enough it wasn't being executed that had me worried about revealing my magic." He ignored Balinor's shocked look "It was really about losing people I cared about. Because I knew you'd have to be very lucky to avoid execution but to be honest being banished was the worst." Balinor just stared.

"Are you seriously telling me that you were so worried about losing other people than you were about saving your own skin?" He blanched. Merlin gave a feeble nod.

"Well think about it all. The Dungeons in Camelot are child's play, heck you don't even need to have magic to break out. So I never really worried about execution" He sighed "But I always worried about the others... Gaius, Mother and anyone else who knew my secret. I knew I wouldn't be able to see them again if I escaped and I was more worried Uther would send them to the execution block for harbouring a sorcerer." He shivered at the thought. Arthur suddenly had a memory

"No wonder you were so distraught when Gaius was nearly executed!" He realised. Balinor took a double take

"Come again... Are you saying that your father nearly burned one of his oldest friends?" He accused. Arthur nodded solemnly

"One of the citizens claimed she'd seen a horse made of Smoke in the forest and father called in Aredian, a merciless witch hunter, to once again have another witch hunt. " He growled. Balinor paled.

"A witch hunter! Merlin how on earth did you survive?" He asked shaking. Merlin put one his hands on Balinor's.

"It was Gaius. Surprisingly it wasn't my book the guards found. They'd been interrogating a lot of citizens and Aredian just straight out accused me." Before he could continue, Balinor wrapped an arm round his shoulder and squeezed it tightly "They were kind of forced to hunt our chambers and they found a bracelet which Aredian said was all the proof he needed." Balinor gave a gasp "But that's not it don't worry!" He reassured "Gaius spoke up saying that the bracelet was his to save me. So Aredian took him away and..." Merlin couldn't continue, the horrors of knowing what Gaius went through to protect him were hard to relive. Arthur noticing this struggle took over.

"Father had said that Aredian was a man who followed no one, and was his own law. So he virtually tortured Gaius. I'm sure any of us might've lasted longer has it was mostly food and water deprivation that made him unwillingly give himself in." Merlin shook his head.

"Actually it wasn't that that did it" At the two men's look Merlin continued "Aredian knew something about me and Morgana and whether or not he knew it was Magic or not was another question. But he told Gaius that if he didn't confess. Then me and Morgana would be on the pyre in his stead, and he'd force Gaius to watch." He whispered the last bit and leaned into his father. Balinor grinded his teeth

"I swear if I ever see this man, he'll wish he'd never been born!" He threatened. Both boys look shaken

"Don't worry." Arthur said "He's dead, falling out of a chamber window. And even if he didn't we managed to prove to my father that he was a lying git, the final bit was definitely when the toad came out of his mouth." Arthur and Balinor gave a laugh "Who would have guessed that a guy who hunted sorcerers was one himself." He gave a smile but paused when Merlin gave a guilty cough.

"Err... well... he wasn't _actually _a sorcerer, it was just for added effect." Balinor and Arthur stared at him.

"Remind me never to get you mad..." he said, half joking, half meaning it. Merlin laughed

"I'm not usually that bad, I've gotten better at control my powers since I first came. It was a good thing to, when I was younger all sorts of things used to happen in Ealdor. Me and Will ended up knocking down a tree onto Old man Simmons's house once or twice, think it's safe to say he never looks forward to coming back." He joked

"Who are these people Merlin?" Balinor asked his son. Merlin's face darkened

"Well, Old man Simmons was just this grumpy old git that seemed to ate the entire village. And... Will... he was my best friend." Merlin bowed his head to cover his watery eyes. Arthur remembered the ruffian boy from Ealdor, the one who was a... sorcerer... hang on a minute!

"Merlin, back when we went to Ealdor to help them; that wind, was that you or him?" He asked trying not to be too insensitive

"Of course it was me. Will... Will had known my secret since we were young children. We became friends through being the only fatherless boys in the Village." He saw Balinor cringe at this but ignored it and continued "One day we were climbing the trees and Will started climbing higher than he knew he could, he was showing off of course. But his foot slipped on a loose branch and he almost fell to his death. Naturally I slowed his descent down a little to save him and was expecting him not to have noticed. Unfortunately, I couldn't get my eyes to change colour quick enough and he saw I'd just done magic." Merlin shuddered, remembering the fear he had felt that day. As a child his mother took his secret seriously and he was in trouble nearly every time she saw him using magic. "I was just so scared that Will would hate me, or even turn me in... but he didn't... he just got me climb down the tree, gave me a hug and whacked me round the side of the head for not telling him sooner. Mother wasn't happy when we told her, but I could tell she was relieved I had someone to share my secret with... even if it was the biggest blab in Ealdor." Merlin laughed wiping Mirth from his eyes. Balinor put a hand on his shoulder

"He sounds like a wonderful friend, I would love to meet the boy who helped keep my son alive for so long." He said jokingly, then his smile disappeared when he saw the depressed looks on Arthur and Merlin's faces, and he knew exactly why. "How did it happen?" Not needing to mention the boys passing. Merlin went to say but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and gave Merlin a look to allow Arthur to take over. Merlin nodded and Arthur explained.

"Hunith came to Camelot some time last year, saying that Ealdor was being attacked by bandits and their leader, a man named Kanen. Cendred had turned them down, seeing as they were an outer village and she'd come to my father to plead for his help. And although he showed remorse he refused saying it was outside our borders and he risked starting a war if he tried." He was about to continue when he saw Balinor get angry

"That Hypocrite! I don't want to paint your father as a bad person Arthur, but if he thinks that excuse will work on Hunith then he is sorely mistaken." At Arthur 's confused look he explained. "You remember when I told you how I had settled down with Hunith in Ealdor for a while and your father sent knights to track me down?" Arthur nodded "Well I refuse to understand how he can justify sending fully fledged knights after a man who is doing no harm yet he can't find it in him to do the same again years later for a genuine felon!" He growled. Arthur and Merlin grew quiet before Arthur continued

"A...anyway, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen went with Hunith back to Ealdor. I later followed, you know, just because I was worried about the girls." He gave Merlin a shove when he scoffed. "I think it was safe to say that when we got there, the whole village was happy... ish... that we'd come to help. Everyone but Will." At Balinor's confused look Merlin explained.

"Will's father was part of Cendred's army years back. When he was killed in battle, Will's mother appealed to King Cendred for assistance, seeing as without a male working, they were struggling for money. Cendred turned them down with the excuse that he was unable to support every soldier's family who dies in his service. But we all knew that Cendred couldn't care less because he wasn't an important noble - I always laugh how Will introduced himself as Sir William of Ealdor." Merlin gave a little laugh at the memory.

"Anyway" Arthur continued "Will didn't want to get involved with the fighting, he preferred for us to not get involved and for the village to hide in the woods. He went so far as to leave the village when Kanen was expected to arrive. But he arrived just in time, to save Merlin's life actually" Balinor looked at Merlin

"Relax father" Merlin assured "It wasn't magic. Kanen's army had already come to fight and I didn't see one of his men behind me, I was lucky Will came when he did. In his father's armour no less." Merlin paused for a moment, recollecting his thoughts of that day. "We knew from that start that without fully trained soldier's that winning was a long shot and for a while it looked that way. That's when I realised Will was right all along. that saving my family village was more important than risking my magic being revealed. I was in Cendred's kingdom, so the only thing I would lose was my place in Camelot." He saw Arthur pale and looked straight into his eyes "Arthur listen, back then I was still confused. Will had made me think... At first I'd believed straight away that my destiny and servitude was so important to Camelot that I'd go back, and I believed that was what everyone thought was right for me. But once Will questioned it, so did I. But that didn't mean I didn't want to be your friend anymore, especially since you came all that way to help me" He ignored Arthur's muttering or 'the girls actually'

"But you went back, Merlin." Balinor pointed out "so what made you decide?" He asked. Merlin's eyes clouded over.

"I'd created a wind to try and deflect the soldiers away, and it worked for a while, fortunately, the cloud of dust that formed meant nobody could tell for sure it was me. But Arthur was more than confidant it was either me or Will. That's the closest I ever came to revealing my secret to you Arthur." He said turning to the prince "The distraction was nearly enough for Kanen who had just picked up a crossbow and was ready to fire it at Arthur..." He didn't need to continue, and honestly he couldn't. Balinor understood... this boy, this young man who had protected Merlin's secret, who had held such a horrific grudge against royals, had sacrificed his life to save that of a prince. He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, said boy was nervously brushing tears away from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Merlin, it's times like this which I wish I had just faced Uther and come home." Merlin didn't speak but his eyes showed he understood and forgave Balinor "But there's something I don't understand."Both boys looked at him "If Arthur suspected you Merlin, how did he not find out?" Arthur looked down in guilt, remembering what he'd said to Merlin after that.

"It was Will again" Merlin commented with a teary proud smile "Even though he was in pain; dying even, he lied to Arthur's face. Will told Arthur that he; Will, was the one who created the wind... he practically baited Arthur, asking if he would be killed for saving those he loved... I could almost imagine myself as him, asking if I would be killed." Balinor squeezed Merlin's shoulder and put an arm round his shoulder.

"He sounds like a very brave friend, one I would have been more than happy to meet. Once again, I'm grateful you had support but only wish I was also there." Merlin nodded and leant into his father. Arthur noticed Merlin drifting off and noticed the setting sun was now almost hidden behind the hills.

"It will soon be dark, and we need our sleep if we want to arrive in Ealdor by tomorrow." Watching the two men nod their understanding he stood up "The both of you should get some sleep. I'll stand first watch, Balinor I'll wake you up in a few hours but after your watch I'd like you to wake me again, Merlin's still weak and he needs all the sleep he can get." He pointed out, Merlin looked annoyed at Arthur

"_He's _right here you know!" He said indignantly Arthur just laughed and sat down outside the area, allowing father and son to themselves. Balinor released Merlin's shoulder and helped him to his bedroll Merlin whimpered

"Not you too!" He cried "It's bad enough Arthur acting like this." Balinor sighed

"You don't mean that. I can see it in your eyes, and his, you care for each other and I can tell he's worried about you." Balinor commented "It's a friendship I've only seen in few faces nowadays." Merlin deflated and gave a sad sigh

"I guess you're right, I'm just not sure how I'm going to manage without him. Even if he is a prat... he's not such a bad one." Balinor turned round at Merlin's statement

"What do you mean Merlin... aren't you going back after this trip." Merlin was silent for a moment then...

"I don't know..."

**And I've only gone and ended it on a cliffy. Sorry About that, but you can let me off considering this chapter is over 2 and a half thousand words long! I'm again so sorry that this is so late, I've been at University for just over a month now and I'm starting to settle in better, so I thought I have a bit of free time and no internet at the time so this is the perfect moment to get some fan fiction done. Not sure when I'll have either the next one of this story or my other stories just because I've got assessments due in the upcoming weeks. So here's the deal... if I can get my work done before that I shall try to update another one of my stories. Again I will try my best but I can try. Again support rewards cookies. I don't generally reply to reviews - I have read them I just kept forgetting to reply and I don't want someone to feel left out - so If you want to leave a question; or complaint :( - then I will try my best to reply, again It depends on time but I will try.**

**Thanks for your continued support and I hope this makes it up **

**Krissystvs:)**


	9. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER - you all know the drill - it's not going to happen, the story's mine, the characters and original episodes aren't :(**

The three walked in a silence after Merlin's announcement. Arthur hadn't meant to overhear, but he couldn't resist when they the possibility of Merlin never coming back to Camelot came up. Merlin felt quite bad for his answer but he honestly didn't know. Last time he was in Ealdor and thought of staying, Hunith told him it was his destiny to stay in Camelot. Back then, so soon after Will's death, Merlin believed there wasn't really anything left in Ealdor for him, but now, he had a father. His family was complete again, so was it really so selfish of him to want to stay with his parents. He let us thoughts linger for a little before he looked around

"We're nearly at Ealdor!" He announced happily. "I recognise this woodland path, I used to play here all the time as a child." Balinor took in his surroundings also.

"It has hardly changed" He breathed "I remember it all." The trees all looked the same, but he envisioned himself and Hunith as young lovers dancing around the trees. Chasing one another, enjoying each other's company. It was hard to believe that nearly twenty years had passed. As they got closer his hands began to shake, a trait which Merlin noticed.

"Father, are you alright?" Merlin asked gently. Balinor offered him a shaky nod

"I'm fine, it's just... been so long, what if she's forgotten me?" He asked warily. Merlin shook his head

"It will be fine, she's had nearly twenty years to find someone new had she wanted to forget you." He assured. Balinor still didn't look satisfied

"Well... what do I say to her. 'How have you been these past few years'? I'm certain it's not the best introduction I could give." He fussed

"What about if I just go to her first before she sees you then it's likely she'll say something first." Merlin suggested. Balinor still looked nervous but the idea suited him well. So just before they reached the small houses, Merlin had Balinor and Arthur hide in the bushes whilst he went towards his childhood home. He approached his carefully as he too was quite nervous about his mother's reaction. Walking up to the door he knocked once. He felt a bit strange knocking at his own house, but as his mother was expecting him, he didn't want to shock her too much before she had the biggest shock. It took a few moments before the door carefully opened to reveal his mother. Hunith's face a brief look of shock before it broke out in a smile and she firmly gathered Merlin into a hug.

"Oh Merlin my boy, you didn't tell me you were coming." She gasped out with a smile. "Why don't you come in." She insisted but Merlin held up his hands

"Actually... there's someone I brought to see you." He said giddy. Hunith looked intrigued

"Who is it, a friend of yours?" She queried. Merlin simply stepped back and pointed in the trees.

"He's waiting for you in there. He's... a bit shy." Now Hunith was even more interested. She followed Merlin's finger and walked towards the forest. Walking slowly she peered under the bushes.

"Hello!" She called "Are you out there, I won't hurt you." Hunith called gently. Balinor sighed

"Oh I know you won't hurt me, you could never hurt anyone." He spoke gently. Hunith felt a chill at the recognised voice.

"H..Who's there." She stuttered turning round trying to catch sight of the person whom the voice belonged to. Balinor gave up on his hiding and stood up where Hunith could see him.

"You haven't changed at all. Your still as beautiful as the day I met you, and the day I left." He reminisced. Hunith gasped

"Balinor..." She whispered "Oh Balinor!" She cried, throwing away all logic and running into his now open arms. Balinor held her tight. As the two made up for lost time, Arthur too came from the bushes and walked over to where Merlin was watching his parents with a loving smile on his face. Arthur stood next to him crossing his arms

"Are you alright?" He asked, more just to start conversation than anything. Merlin nodded with a smile

"I'm better than alright. My parents are back together, and I finally have a father. My life couldn't get much better. Nothing could ruin this moment." He breathed. Arthur sighed sadly at his words which Merlin noticed

"What's wrong?" He asked Arthur. The prince sighed once more

"It...It's nothing, just something small." He replied. Merlin just gave him a "Gaius eyebrow"

"Right I believe you, now tell me what's really wrong." He ordered. Arthur shot him a similar eyebrow

"I thought I was the one who did the ordering." He retorted mockingly. Merlin just laughed.

"Yeah, I think your fine," Merlin joked. Arthur just looked at him

"Are you really thinking of staying?" He asked all of a sudden. And the just like that, the banter mood was gone. Merlin paused.

"I didn't realise you were listening when I said that." he whispered

"I didn't intend to, but... I just heard what you said. That you're not certain." Arthur mentioned just as quietly.

"Well that's it, I really don't know. I've just found my father and I want to get to know him. But... at the same time, Camelot needs me too. That's why I'm not sure." Merlin answered. Arthur thought for a moment

"Why not do both. You can continue to live in Camelot but you go still come here every so often." He replied. Merlin just bowed his head

"Well I thought of that. I don't really have time to come here. In fact, if you exclude when we came last year to help with the raiders, this is the first time I've been home since I went to Camelot." he said sadly. Arthur looked shocked.

"But I don't understand. Why didn't you ask?" He asked

"Well I couldn't. You're forgetting it's not just you I work for. I also work alongside Gaius and on the few times I do have spare time there's usually an attack or invasion which takes up the rest of the time. I think the most time off I've had to date was about 3 days, when you went to a neighbouring kingdom, Gaius had no patients and we were invasion free. And I would've gone then, except it takes 2 days of travelling alone. And also the roads were filled with bandits that week." Merlin finished. Arthur was gobsmacked. He never realised how much trouble Merlin really had when it came to free time, he wondered how he could help, when he suddenly had a brainwave.

"What if I gave you holiday leave every two months?" He announced. Merlin looked at Arthur as though he'd just grown another head.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" He asked incredulously

"I know, I did, let me finish." Merlin shut up "If I give you say, two weeks off every two months or so. I speak to Gaius and we rearrange substitutes for the time that you're not here. I know we can't control attacks and invasions but I'm sure we could work around that." He stated excitedly. Merlin still didn't look convinced

"It's seems like an awful lot of trouble just for me." He noted, but Arthur shook his head.

"Listen to me." Merlin faced him "You _are _worth it. This is payment for the lack of gratitude we've given you. You've done all these things, saved all these people and you've never once been thanked or rewarded. Even if the rest of Camelot doesn't know, this is my way of saying thanks. And I'm sure Gaius would agree. You deserve to see your family ok." He finished, hoping Merlin would agree because he couldn't think of anything else to say. Thankfully Merlin did agree and to show his appreciation he slammed into Arthur and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," he whispered gratefully. Arthur just laughed and wrapped his arms around Merlin to return the hug. they stayed like that for a few moments before they pulled apart at a sudden cough from Balinor

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything boys." He laughed at the blush both boys gave. Hunith also allowed herself a small smile, before approaching both boys.

"You don't know how happy you boys have made us. Thank you." She whispered. Then she looked at Arthur alone. "Balinor told me, how you've accepted Merlin. And that was one of the greatest things I could have asked for. Thank You Sire." As she said this she gentle pulled Arthur into a hug. He tensed at first not sure what to do, but he instantly relaxed as this reminded him of the hug that the image of his mother had given. They stayed that way a few moments more before Arthur reluctantly pulled away. Hunith breathed for a moment to allow the few happy tears gathering in her eyes to disappear. She eventually looked up with a smile "How you boys like something to eat?"She offered. Merlin instantly nodded, but Arthur was a little precautious and Merlin knew why

"Don't worry, it's after harvest so we won't have just porridge this time." Merlin joked, Arthur shot him a silent glare but eventually nodded. Hunith looked a little confused at the statement but let it go as she looped her arms around Balinor's and walked towards the hut, with Merlin and Arthur following behind.

"That was porridge?" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear when they were far enough from the two in front. Merlin laughed quietly

"No it was sawdust and water, but mum didn't have anything else so she convinced herself it was porridge." He explained. Arthur barely managed to avoid putting himself off his food

"I can see where you get your imagination about what is and isn't food from - Mr-rats-are-food."

**Sorry couldn't help it, I needed a couple of episode mentions here too lol. So so sorry for the late update, but my life has been very busy since moving into my first house and it's gone a little downhill from there, but I'm here for a little bit. So here I am with this and a few others.**

**Thanks for everyone who's R and R'd and all those who favourite and follow, you are my heroes guys :)**

**Thanks again**

**Krissystvs :)**


End file.
